The Life of a Lamb Among Lions
by seventhtrigger
Summary: Naruto is the newkid at school but what he doesn't realize is most of the boys there are gay! Can Sasuke protect Naruto's virginity and deal with his feelings for Naruto as well? What if dark pasts, girls and mixed feelings stand in the way? SasuNaru/AU/Yaoi
1. A Strange First Day

**This is my first fan fiction so I must warn you, I'm going to be writing a pretty crazy story involving Naruto as the uke and Sasuke as the seme. There will be graphic sex and some other crazy shit happening for the hell of it. I'm putting all of my crazy ideas into this fic, so be prepared to be surprised- the pace will change and the mood will change. Sometimes it'll be happy, sometimes romantic, sometimes angsty, sometimes tragic. And sometimes Naruto will act like a princess and sometimes he'll be as manly as fuck. Same goes with Sasuke. And other characters may be OOC. **

**If you're good with that, then read on and review! **

* * *

Naruto fell back on his bed. It was certainly tough, being sixteen, friendless and all alone in an empty apartment building. He looked outside his window for a better view of his new surroundings, taking note of just how the close the building were together. It was definitely different to Hokkaido, Hokkaido with its beaches and warm climate. Then again, Tokyo was a lot further south, bustling with people too, but it still felt lonely. Mountains of boxes littered the apartment, most with ludicrous amounts of cup ramen to last a year or two and others with simple reminders of the very few happy moments in his life. He shook his head, sighing, as he let the rest of his procrastination fade and proceeded to unpack.

It was not often that Naruto regretted things, but at this moment he felt a sudden urge to go back. He had even lasted the past week without talking to someone, which was saying something considering he was known as the most loud and annoying person alive at his old school. He even felt a pang of sadness at the thought of his previous school, the one he vaguely remembered to have loathed for the past three years of his life. Tomorrow he would start at a new high school, an all boys' high school, one of those prestigious ones. It was certainly a miracle considering he was not particularly bright and had previously pondered owning a street vendor for the rest of his life. Ramen. That's what he'd sell- lots and lots of it.

Naruto sighed once more, falling into a state of disbelief. He didn't realize that coming to terms with change would be so difficult, but then again he had never coped well with change. He hadn't coped well with his parents' death- having only understood that they where somewhere he couldn't reach. It had left him frustrated, lonely and without aim. He liked going to the same arcade, ramen shop and various other places back home so Tokyo was definitely going take a while to get used to. He looked toward his only source of comfort, hiding in a large brown box. A small smile tugged at his lips as he proceeded to boil the kettle and pull out a container of cup ramen from the box. This was the only bliss he would experience for a while.

He then sauntered into the shower, wishing nothing more than to fall asleep and never wake up. Lathering shampoo into his hair, he reached for the soap, wrestling to keep the bar within his grip. The soap dropped from his hands, and he stupidly slipped on it, yelping as his butt hit the floor. _Great_, he thought. _Naruto Uzumaki dies from slipping in the shower. Bummer._Rubbing his sore ass, he somehow knew the next day was not going to be good. His butt hurt really badly for one, but more importantly, he just wasn't ready to face anyone yet.

* * *

_This sucks_. Naruto huffed. He was standing at the entrance of his new school. _Great...I have to go to this kind of school.._He thought, irritated. It was definitely a prestigious school, the tall wrought iron gates said all._ And all because of a stupid high school entrance exam._ _I should probably be grateful though, being here has to be better than Hokkaido._ He sighed once again, and felt himself being pushed by a sudden rush of students into his new school. All male. By the time the stampede had left him, Naruto found himself face flat on the ground with his head spinning endlessly.

"You need a hand?" A gentle voice called, followed by the most charming laugh he had heard in a while. _It has to be_, he thought, _a sexy short-skirted, strawberry panty wearing hottie_. He quickly rose to his feet, brushing himself as clean as he could, before locking eyes with the goddess.

"I'm fine thank y-". _short hair? boys uniform? a beautiful smile on a...boy?_

"I'm Sai", the boy pronounced, still smiling as he extended his arm to Naruto.

"Naruto." he stated bluntly as he shook Sai's hand. O_f course, this is a freaking boys' school! _He remembered.

"Is something wrong?" Sai asked innocently. Naruto sighed once more; clearly disappointment loved his face too much. Pushing the thought of himself in a harem of big-chested girls out of his mind, he half smiled.

"No nothing."

Sai smirked, "Okay", almost as if he knew what Naruto was thinking. "Hey do you wanna know something?"

"What?"

"I know you just checked me out then."

"What?" Naruto growled, sure he might have looked him up and down but he was another guy for god's sake, it should have been obvious that it meant nothing. _Besides, it's not my fault he sounds and almost looks like a girl._

Sai's wind chime laughter sounded again, "Don't worry", he said and suddenly pushed Naruto up against a building wall, "It turns me on". Naruto could feel the roughness of the brick wall against his back as he tried to process what was happening. Sai's face became dangerously close to Naruto's, his tongue flitted between his pink lips and just as he leaned in closer, Naruto pushed him back roughly, breathing hard as he realized the perils of the situation. His shock and surprise was mixed with anger and disgust as he turned away, slightly embarrassed, but before any words could be exchanged, there was a message from the principal.

"Will all students please move to the hall, assembly will commence in 5 minutes"

Naruto looked back at Sai and saw nothing but content on his face, "See you around, _Homophobia_", he joked as he walked away.

_Homophobia? I'm not homophobic! It was just freaking weird! What the hell is wrong with that guy?_ Naruto frowned, as he followed Sai to the hall. He made a point to sit among other students.

"And now I'd like to call upon, the highest achieving student of this years intake- Uchiha Sasuke" An old man's voice sounded throughout the hall.

_Che, sounds like a total nerd,_ Naruto smirked, only to be contradicted by the whispers behind him.

'I heard he's the guy that steals everyone's girlfriend!'

'Really? Smart and gets all the girls'

'Yeah, someone saw him kissing their girlfriend!'

'Ugh, guess I couldn't blame him though, who wouldn't take advantage of a hot girl?'

'Not to mention that he's super rich too.' Sai's voice sounded, as he took the empty next to Naruto.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Naruto half-shouted before being shushed by the people around him.

He frowned, _what the hell kind of a guy is this Sasuke person?_ His question was answered not long after, when a figure stepped on the stage. Naruto's eyes widened, he was extremely good looking, black hair and penetrating eyes. It was so unfair how all boys inevitably always lost girls to that kind of guy.

It didn't make sense though, how could a good-looking guy be both smart and rich? Life was too unfair; he was the exact opposite of Naruto. Naruto sank lower into his seat; his life here certainly couldn't get any worse than this, right?

"He's hot." Sai interrupted his thoughts. "I mean I heard he was good-looking but man, that guy could charm the pants off of any girl, hell even I'd take off-"

"You do realize he's a guy right?"

"Yeah, I sure hope so."

"But then..that means you're...gay?" Naruto choked out the last word.

"Oh yeah, forgot you were homophobic" Sai chuckled girlishly, so much so that even Naruto thought he might be a girl in disguise.

"No I just...it's just weird...I don't know any gay people or whatever. "

"You better wake up 'Homophobia', or you might see something shocking", and with that Sai stood up to leave, marking the end of the assembly.

Shocking?... Naruto thought, confused, as he followed all the boys rushing to get out of the hall. He felt suffocated, with the bodies of thousands of students roughly pushing past him. _If everyone here were a girl, I'd probably experience a nosebleed a million times at the closeness! _Naruto lamented. _Tch!_ Naruto whispered harshly, at the feeling of someone possibly grabbing his ass. _Things can only up from here right?_

He brushed non-existent dirt off of his new uniform and prepared himself for the worst. _Everyone here has someone they know from middle school, I don't have anyone...it's middle school all over again...only loneliness._ _No hotties I could ogle at_, Naruto sighed. He walked to his first class, hoping at least someone might take the trouble to get to know him. _Save for that Sai guy- he was weird. _Naruto shuddered.

Naruto observed his classmates. _No Sai! Except...there's that Sasuke guy..._ Naruto looked him up and down, there was no doubt about it- he was the epitome of a god in every girl's eyes. Staring out the window, with an expression to fit, absolutely indifferent. _How the hell am I going to get a girl with that guy around? _The other boys were seemingly normal, Naruto decided, but a lot of them appeared to be observing Naruto. He blushed slightly at the attention. _What the heck?_ Naruto swore, whipping his head to the front, _did someone just lick their lips at me?_. He shook his head, _meeting Sai must have made me a little crazy_, he reasoned. A man then walked in, with sliver hair and a blue mask covering half his face.

_Is it just me or is everyone here on crack? _Naruto thought, at the sight of his weird teacher, who apparently appeared normal to everyone else. Nobody seemed to regard him with the wide-eyed look Naruto was giving him.

'The name's Kakashi Hatake, as many of you already know. You may call me Kakashi. Not 'Hatake sensei', not 'Kakashi-chan' as one brave young man dared to say before he got his ass kicked, just Kakashi.' The silver-haired man then proceeded to sit down at his desk, stretching his legs over the table top, and began to read 'Icha Icha Paradise', whose contents were known to all except Naruto.

The class remained silent, staring at their teacher. Sasuke sighed and began to pull out his math textbook. Everyone else then began to make other noises of discontent, rustling paper, screeching chairs and creaking tables as some assumed a sleeping position. Then someone began to snore loudly.

'What?', Kakashi shouted loudly, to his justifiably annoyed class.

'Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce the new student!', he exclaimed excitedly, changing almost instantly from his previously angered self. He then suddenly appeared at Naruto's side, noticeably grinning madly despite his mask, and dragged him to the front of the classroom. 'This here is….', he scratched his head.

'Naruto.', Naruto answered, annoyed.

'Isn't that a kind of food?', Kakashi whispered loudly to which Naruto frowned. 'Never mind. This is Naruto! I trust you will all make him feel welcome!', He said cheerfully, and then pushed Naruto forward. 'Now get back to your seat.' his voice suddenly resumed its monotony. 'Everyone pull out your textbooks and read chapter twenty-five for the rest of the lesson, I expect a one page report tomorrow'. Everyone inadvertently groaned and began to read their textbooks as Kakashi returned to his novel. At this point, Naruto was sure of what it was about, after all Kakashi's lecherous eyes appeared to move quickly across the pages.

_Pervert! _Naruto huffed, and then began to read his textbook. _Ugh English? My worst subject..._After what seemed like hours, a bell signalling recess and evidently a rush of boys, sounded. At least this time, he knew enough to wait, watching patiently as Sasuke became the last person to the door. Naruto watched his figure disappear, as he walked outside to join everyone else. Something about that boy bothered him a lot, but he just didn't know what it was.

He found himself a bench outside and began to unpack the obento he had proudly made himself. Sitting alone was not uncanny, in fact, he was so used to it that a voice next to him made him jump so much that he dropped his obento.

"You've been staring at Sasuke for a while now..."

"Jeez, thanks Sai, now I've got nothing to eat! And no I have not been staring at Sasuke!"

"Really? Because by my calculations, you were captivated by him for more than 3 and a half minutes"

"Do you not have any friends? Is that why you're here?"

"I do, but clearly you don't"

"And you're not going to change that, so you'd better head back to wherever you came from."

Sai sighed, and took a seat next to Naruto. "I'm not trying to be your friend, rather I'm doing you a favor. You're pretty good-looking you know-'

"Wow, things must have really changed since middle school- and please stop hitting on me, it's really creeping me out"

"I'm not trying to hit on you, rather, I'm trying to inform you of the people who are. For someone as homophobic as you, this really isn't going to be easy, but you'd better keep guard"

"I'm not homophobic!"

"So says the boy who's been edging away from me in the past five minutes. Oh and you'd better stop staring at Sasuke, he gives anybody who looks at him the death stare."

"He stared at me first", Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Just be careful or you never know what could happen"

"What the hell-", Naruto began to reply before he felt something wet slide across against his cheek, and then saw Sai's tongue retreat back into his mouth from the corner of his eye. "Gross! The heck did you lick me for?" Naruto cried, madly wiping the saliva off of his face.

"See ya" Sai said, before getting up to walk away.

Still busy wiping saliva off of his face, Naruto noticed that Sasuke was still staring at him, glaring, as if Naruto's mere presence was in itself a nuisance. _What the heck's up with that?_Naruto thought, angrily. Unknown to him, though, Sasuke was merely sizing him up which usually included an intense glare and some serious thought. Naruto was certainly a character, his bright blonde hair clearly differentiated him from anyone else. However, more than that, Sasuke could detect some unmistakable idiocy emanating from him. _As if it were possibly to emanate idiocy_, Sasuke rolled his eyes, but he seriously couldn't understand how someone like him could have possibly passed the entrance exam and entered Konoha Boys' High School.

He continued to watch Naruto, as he hopelessly tipped his bottle of water over himself, trying to pick up the remnants of his obento and put it in the bin. _Crap! _Naruto cursed, unaware of the dark-haired boy sniggering at the sight of him.

_What an idiot, _Sasuke smiled, and then headed to his next class when the bell rang. _Today is going to be interesting_, he thought, knowing full well that Naruto was really unlucky to have found himself at Konoha Boys' High School.

"Yo!" Shikamaru waved a hand at Sasuke as he took his place beside him inside their classroom. Sasuke glanced at his only friend, simply acknowledging his presence.

"Che...uptight as usual", Shikamaru smiled somewhat grimly as he laid his head on his desk.

"You see the new kid yet?", Sasuke said, initiating the conversation for the first time.

"Blondie? Yeah he's caused quite a bit of a trouble among the boys. They're trying to decide who'll take him out first."

"Hah. He won't last two weeks after that"

"Yeah? Wanna bet? I say five, loser has to become a slave for a day"

"Yeah alright. Not only that but he's as stupid as hell". As if on cue, Naruto walked in beaming, making his way to his desk before subsequently tripping over Shikamaru's outstretched foot. He scrambled to his feet, face bright red.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're playing at?", he shouted. Shikamaru simply stared up at him, then stood up and lifted Naruto's chin up. "Hey!-"

"You've got some rice on your face", Shikamaru said calmly and used his finger to swipe at Naruto's mouth and then spontaneously licked his finger. "Onigiri", He said nonchalantly.

"Ehhhh?" Naruto shouted. "What the hell do you think you're doing pervert?", he rubbed his mouth hard as if it had been dirtied and ran to his seat. _What the hell is up with these people?_

"You didn't have to do that you know"_, _Sasuke said, evidently bored.

"At least now we know he's heterosexual. Damn I feel sorry for him" Shikamaru said as he sat down and put his hands up behind his head.

"All right class", a booming voice suddenly said, "My name is Might Gai and you, my young and youthful energetic boys, may address me as Gai-sensei. Ah never a better time to see such happy youths in the midst of their flowering, you will all become fine adults. But to help you along the way, we are going to start this term with a two-week trip to Atami! Now I know most of you have chosen your roommate but is Uchiha Sasuke here?"

"Yes", Sasuke replied.

"You my dear lad have not yet chosen your partner!"

"Ah well..."

"Might I suggest Naruto, here? He is new after all and could use your guidance!". Naruto's head jerked up.

"I guess..?" Sasuke answered.

"Well then! That's settled. Any questions?"

_Can I go and kill myself now? _Naruto thought bitterly. _Great, I get to spend two weeks with a douche bag._

* * *

_Japanese references:_

_Obento- Japanese style lunch Box_

_Onigiri- Japanese Rice ball_

_Atami- City in Shizuoka Prefecture known for its hot springs._


	2. Mixed Feelings

The first day had certainly not gone well but Naruto was keen to make sure the second day was better. He strode into his new school brimming with confidence and a large smile plastered across his face. _Nothing can bring me down!_ He thought determinedly. _I'll just make sure to stay away from Sai and Sasuke's perverted friend._

"Yo"

"Hm?" Naruto looked behind him to see the smiling, perverted face of the boy-who-ate-rice-off-my-face from yesterday. He stopped walking, face turning beet red with embarrassment. He wanted to run away but his legs refused to move. _Dammit! Can't he just go away? Why me?_

"Shikamaru Nara" The boy called behind him and stopped walking.

"Huh?" Naruto breathed inaudibly, trying to regain his voice as he turned around to face the boy. He felt even more embarrassed at the sound of his own voice and looked down to avoid the penetrative gaze of the taller male.

"My name. Nice to meet you." the boy said, extending his arm. Naruto could almost feel the smirk on Shikamaru's face as he said it but couldn't bring himself to face him.

"Naruto." He replied stiffly, ignoring the other boy's hand. His were fists curled up at his side._Why do I always find myself in these situations?_

Shikamaru smiled and dropped his arm, noting Naruto's obvious struggle to face him. "Yesterday you-"

"Can we just forget what happened yesterday?" Naruto interrupted, his face beginning to color again.

"Forget what?" Shikamaru's face remained impassive.

"You know…", Naruto started awkwardly, the color in his face deepened as he remembered. _Is this guy kidding?_ He thought, annoyed.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "I was going to say that yesterday you forgot to pick up a permission note for camp" he started once more, handing him a white note. Naruto looked up at him as he accepted it.

"Thanks." he said, his voice strained.

"No problem" Shikamaru smiled once again and began to walk away. He then stopped. "Oh and one more thing", he said without turning around, "Sasuke doesn't like to talk much so I wouldn't recommend talking to him".

Naruto watched him continue to walk away and then sighed. _Yeah but he sure likes to glare doesn't he? _

It wasn't as if he wanted to talk to the bastard anyway but he knew that Sasuke hadn't done anything particularly wrong by him. _I guess I'd better make up with him, he could probably introduce me to some girls, _Naruto decided. After all, they were going to be spending two weeks together and it was unlike Naruto to hold grudges against someone. He made his way to the classroom, hoping perhaps he could undo their earlier 'encounter'.

* * *

"I gave him the note".

"Thanks".

"I don't understand why you couldn't have given it to him yourself" Shikamaru sighed, stretching in his chair, as he and Sasuke waited for class to begin.

Sasuke jumped up off Shikamaru's table and returned to his own table as the rest of his classmates began to file in. "We didn't exactly hit it off yesterday" he replied, lamely.

"What? Did you a glare a hole into his shirt or something?"

"Maybe" Sasuke said and began to do his math homework, effectively ending their conversation.

Shikamaru laid his head against his table. No matter how many times he tried, he still couldn't get used to Sasuke's abruptness, let alone his generally pissed off mood. Still, he could somehow proudly call himself the only person to have cracked his hard exterior at least a little bit. He also had the privilege of taking the number one spot on his friends list. Not even one of 'Sasuke's bitches', as he liked to call Sasuke's horde of crazy fan girls, could get as close as he had. _Wait...why the heck am I even happy about this?_

He remembered the first time he met Sasuke back in middle school. There were always nasty whispers that accompanied his name for he was somehow famously known for 'seducing' girls from the school across the road.

_"So you know how I told you about Akria's girlfriend?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Turns out she dumped him for Uchiha and someone said Akira caught them having sex in an empty classroom at her school!"_

_"Really? He's already gotten laid? Guess it helps being good-looking- You get hot high school girls"_

_"Still, what a douchebag"_

_So this is middle school?_ Shikamaru had thought. _Che. I guess I'll have to trouble myself again. Jeez what am I? A savior? _Shikamaru inwardly scolded himself before sitting in the seat behind the famous Uchiha Sasuke.

_"Looks like you already made a name for yourself, Mr. Playboy"_ Shikamaru had said, not expecting an answer from the seemingly uptight boy sitting in front of him. Although, for the first time in his life he was truly surprised.

_"You shouldn't talk to me, they'll hate you too"_ the dark-haired boy replied.

_"I don't think I've ever cared about what anybody has else has thought"_ Shikamaru had replied back, _"Besides you seem to have an élite fan club of girls too, it's too pitiful to pass, women are really annoying huh?"._

It was probably this last comment that struck a chord with Sasuke, the fact that another boy actually found girls annoying and not attractive, Shikamaru recalled. A smile tugged at his face, Sasuke was not half as bad as the other boys thought. They should really blame the girls for wearing skirts short enough to display the kinds of girls' underwear they sell nowadays, for making them jealous and horny. Of course, that was middle school, high school was a totally different story. He chuckled to himself lightly. There was really only one reason Konoha Boys' High School, despite being a prestigious institution, was never on the of any _normal_ boy's application. The fact of the matter was that Konoha Boys' High School was a school full of gay students and a few other boys who couldn't make the cut for other schools. For Shikamaru and Sasuke, it was a gateaway to a school with no annoying girls nor any protective and jealous boys who'd almost tried to kill them in middle school. Of course, they couldn't escape it completely, there was still the odd whisper and gossip that still followed Sasuke wherever he went.

"Sup."

Shikamaru was suddenly shaken from his thoughts and looked up to see Naruto standing in front of Sasuke's desk. _Even though I warned you_, he thought, sighing. Sasuke didn't reply, continuing to do his work.

"You probably already know", Naruto continued, "but my name's Naruto. You're Sasuke, right?"

There was still no reply.

"We're going to be spending two weeks together so I figured we should get to know each other" Naruto said, frustration clearly leaking into his voice, but his words were met with silence once again.

"Listen here bastard! I know you don't like me but I don't like-"

Sasuke suddenly got up, his chair screeching loudly as it was pushed back, garnering the attention of all the boys around them. He put his finger on Naruto's mouth, successfully shocking him into silence.

"Correction. We're sharing the same room but I don't plan on spending any time outside of those confines with you. Secondly, I don't like you? Understatement. I don't give a fucking damn about you to even think about you, so don't even think about talking to me again. Third, bother me when I'm working and I'll seriously kick your ass." Sasuke's voice harbored a coldness that Naruto had never experience before. He then grabbed his things and left the classroom. _There's no fucking way I'm going to deal with this. _

"Sasuke-" Shikamaru called as his friend pushed by the teacher that had just entered the classroom.

"Woah, somebody's upset" Kakashi smirked, stating the obvious. "Well never mind that. Today we're doing some practical work so get into groups of..." he droned on, but Naruto couldn't hear him with Sasuke's cold voice continuing to reverberate in his mind.

_What the hell did I ever do? _He thought bitterly, biting his lip in an effort to stop the tears that were about to form. _And why the hell am I getting so upset! _

"Don't worry. Sasuke's like that with everyone" Shikamaru said plainly, to which Naruto gave a slight nod.

_I wish I could just crawl into a hole right now_, Naruto thought, feeling the sympathetic stares of the other boys around him.

"..alright let's start!" Kakashi finished to a chorus of chairs scraping across the floor as the boys began to sort themselves into groups.

"Come on" Shikamaru said to Naruto's confused and hurt face. "We're meant to get into groups of five"

They found three other boys, whom Shikamaru had introduced as Kiba, Chouji and Shino.

"So Naruto, you're bunking with Sasuke right?", Kiba suddenly asked, "We all know the guy's a total dickhead so you want to hang out at our cabin?".

"Yeah sure...I guess"

"Think of it as an initiation into the school- since you missed the last camp we had, we'll hold one for you this time. Besides I heard that the place at Atamai has a large cabin- plenty of room for fun" He added, grinning. Chouji gave Kiba a light punch on the shoulder and Shino sighed lightly.

"You don't have to listen to this guy" Chouji said somewhat apologetically.

"No trust me! It'll be fun!" Kiba argued, putting his arm around Naruto. "We might bring some girls over" He whispered into his ear and grinned once again. Naruto grinned back. _Yes! __Now things are lightening up! _He thought.

"Can we just get on with the work" Shikamaru said, fed up with their antics. He began working on the task they were set to do. _Whatever they're scheming, I hope Naruto will be alright. _

* * *

"What the hell did you whisper in his ear?" Chouji asked angrily, somehow he felt like he was a part of the lie even though he hadn't said anything in particular. It was lunchtime which meant that Kiba was keen on discussing the 'plan' they were meant to go through with. He looked over at Naruto being hopelessly annoyed by Sai who was trying to feed him with his own chopsticks and really wanted to hit himself. Naruto was just too plain naive.

"I just told him we'd bring girls over" Kiba reasoned. "Besides Hyuuga-senpai said that if I do this, he'd introduce me to his hot cousin, Hinata"

"And you agreed?"

"Well yeah! Don't worry Chouji, I'll make sure there's a girl for you too. At least there's no competition around here" Kiba answered, completely missing the point of Chouji's question.

"But don't you think it's wrong? I mean we don't what will happen to him" Chouji continued to stare at the completely oblivious blonde boy.

"Yeah but it's been a while since Hyuuga-senpai has been seriously interested in someone since Sasuke so I might actually get with Hinata this time!" Kiba said gleefully. "And this time, I definitely won't fail!"

* * *

Naruto wrestled his chopsticks away from Sai, "Can't a guy get some peace around here!". Sai pouted at him.

"Not fair!" He shouted, "But you know Naruto, I didn't actually come here to try feed you. Although I did make some rather delicious octopus weiners..." He smiled at Naruto's attempt to pout at him.

"Pleaseee! That's my second most favorite thing to eat!" Naruto whined. He wouldn't admit it but Sai had certainly made him feel much better after the whole Sasuke incident.

"Okay but hear me out first" Sai said, rather seriously. "It's about camp." He sighed, wrestling with his mind on how to tell Naruto without scaring him. "Just keep your guard okay?" He finally said.

"Why the hell do you keep telling me that? Besides if there's anyone that I should be wary of, it's you!"

"No but seriously Naruto," Sai insisted as he wrote down some numbers on a piece of paper, "Call me if you have any problems". He handed the note to Naruto and then subsequently changed back into his former cutesy self. "Ja, open your mouth!" He said, shoving a little octopus weiner down Naruto's throat.

"Too deep!" Naruto spluttered.

"I'll remember that when I shove _my_ weiner down your throat", Sai said gleefully, handing him some water.

"Hentai!" Naruto cried, whacking him over the head.

* * *

Shikamaru sat down next to Sasuke on the abandoned baseball grounds that they usually hung out on and munched on his apple, "So what was it this time?"

"Hn" Sasuke replied, staring off into the distance.

"That's not a reply" Shikamaru pressed, "You're not usually that pissed off"

"He just pisses me off real bad, alright?" Sasuke finally answered, lying down to watch the clouds with his arms behind his head. Shikamaru joined him.

"You know Sasuke, Kiba was-"

"Why couldn't you share a room with me?" Sasuke interrupted.

"I'm not going to camp Sasuke, remember?"

"Why not?"

"You see that cloud over there?" Shikamaru said quickly, ignoring him. "If you turn it upside down, it looks like a fox's head"

"Hn"

Sasuke hadn't really lied to Shikamaru, in truth, he was really just pissed off at Naruto for no good reason. However, what he did know that bothered him was how clueless he was. Couldn't he feel the other boys' hormones raging? If that wasn't at all obvious then what about the obvious stares they were giving him, that made them look like sex deprived maniacs. What about the fact that people had left him letters in his locker and on his desk that he had somehow missed? He had to have at least noticed the groping his ass had received in the last two days in the hallways._ I guess I can't really blame them, his ass is pretty-wait...I'm not gay! _He chided himself. But then Sasuke figured out what was really bothering him the most. ___Why the fuck do I even care about him?_


	3. Revelations

Sai stared at the lone letter he had found in Naruto's locker. _How long do I have to keep doing this? _He mused, picking it up and turning it over. _There's even chocolate attached! _He smiled, not even a little bit ashamed at the extent of his excitement. Sitting down on the floor, he opened the letter, hoping for all intents and purposes that Naruto was not the type to stroll into the school hallway at odd hours in the morning.

_Dear Naruto,_

_When I first saw you, I thought my eyes were deceiving me.  
_

_Never have I seen such beautiful sun-kissed tan skin, nor hair as bright and shiny as yours.  
_

_The way in which your cerulean eyes light up when you laugh and your kissable lips smile, makes my heart jump.  
_

_Truthfully, I have been watching you from afar these past two days and cannot hold my feelings back any longer._

_Should you accept these feelings of mine, meet me under the 'lover's tree' at the back of the school tomorrow afternoon and I shall show you the depths of my love.  
_

_Yours truly,  
_

_Rock Lee  
_

_P.S. I hope you enjoy the chocolate- I made it myself so you know it's made of the deepest and sincerest love.  
_

Sai removed the small heart-shaped chocolate from the letter and unwrapped it. "Guess he's something of a Petrarchan Lover huh? Didn't think they still existed." he said, smirking, and popped the chocolate into his mouth without a second thought. _Mmm...strawberry cream..._ He thought, easily contented, and then stood up to open his locker. He shoved the letter on top of a pile of other letters as well as with some dried out roses, pictures of boys in provocative poses and other chocolates that even he couldn't eat by himself. _Guess that letter was better than the last one, though. Did someone seriously think Naruto's 'lickable ass', as they so crudely put it, is a defining feature?_

But Sai was more irked by the fact that Naruto had only been here for two days and had already received a ton of letters. He'd never heard of such a case before even though it had been common for newcomers to get such a reception from boys who were either so sick of having sex with the same people or hadn't found their perfect type yet. Of course, Sasuke had been the closest one to Naruto's case, having been chased by a lot of boys and more particularly Hyuuga Neji, who usually only chased after those he thought were worthy of his attention. _If wasn't for that evil glare he'd have probably been successfully raped by now! _Sai thought jokingly, unaware of how close he was to the truth. Shaking his head in frustration, he returned his thoughts to Naruto, and decided that some people probably didn't have a good enough gaydar to realize that Naruto was clearly not homosexual.

He headed to his classroom for first period, wondering how long he would be able to protect Naruto from the school's many perverts. Of course, he easily ignored the fact that he was probably just as bad a pervert.  
Once he reached the classroom and was comfortably seated at his desk, he laid his head on the table and tried to enjoy the peaceful silence. _Why do I bother Naruto? You're not even gay...Not that it would stop me,_ he grinned evilly at the thought of a naked Naruto. _But for some reason, I just don't want to take advantage of you._ He closed his eyes and tried to catch some hours of sleep before class started.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was tossing and turning in his bed and although he knew full well what he was experiencing was a nightmare, he just couldn't wake himself up. He felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes as his voice called out, softly at first.

"No..."

Then he moaned, whimpering softly, and curled up into a fearful and trembling form that felt so alien to his usual self.

'_Okaa-san! Otou-san! Where are you?'_ _I called out, running down a dark tunnel that was humid and stank of rotting bodies. After running for so long, with sweat running down my body, I stumbled over something big and fell on it. It was hard yet soft, and covered in a sticky substance. I could feel the substance on my hands and body, seeping through my clothes. I felt disgusting, along with the tears running down my face mingling with the sweat that was already dripping. There was no way I could find you guys, I thought, as my hands searched for something to help myself up with. But my hands found something else. Something hard in some places and sticky in others, and as my fingers felt it, I came to realize what it was. A head, rotting in some parts, and that what I was lying on was in fact a body. _

_"Ngahhhhhh" I screamed, breathing heavily and jumping back from the disgusting thing. Slowly fear began to replace my disgust, as I put two and two together. "Kaa-san...Tou-san.." I choked, the tears flowing more heavily. Suddenly there was a flashlight shining behind me. "Sasuke..?" my brother's voice reverberated throughout the tunnel in a soft voice, but I could not hear him, for the flashlight had illuminated and revealed my worst fears. There in the tunnel, were the bodies of both my parents, mangled, and rotting. If it wasn't for their clothes, I wouldn't have recognized them. _

Sasuke had then screamed so loudly, he woke himself up. He sat up in his bed, his eyes wide, and then hugged his knees as he tried to comprehend the reality of the dream.

"Sasuke."

He turned to see his brother, Itachi, sitting on the edge of his bed. Itachi was staring at him with the same expressionless face he usually had. "You okay?" He asked.

"Do I look okay?" Sasuke replied in annoyance and then pushed Itachi aside, retreating to the bathroom that was attached to his room. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, stared at himself in the mirror and waited patiently for Itachi to leave his room. After some minutes, there was a click as his door closed, and Sasuke sighed heavily, leaning against his sink. He didn't think he could ever get used to Itachi's presence in the house after they had spent so many years apart following the 'Uchiha murders', which was what the newspapers had dubbed the unfortunate incident. He had been four at the time, and having just finished school, he was running back to his house to tell his parents about the nyuuenshiki (Japanese kindergarten entrance ceremony) that they had missed out on. However, after calling their names several times, he had soon found their bodies in the kitchen. Bloody, stabbed, seemingly tortured and very much dead.

Sighing, Sasuke began to peel off his clothes and stepped into the shower, feeling the hot water wash away the cold sweat he had worked up. After his initial shock, he recalled that he had called the police and somehow in the investigation Itachi had been apprehended and punished with a lifetime sentence. At first, Sasuke didn't believe that his loving brother would have done such a thing, but when all the evidence pointed towards him he could not help but accept it. For the next ten years following that, a hatred for his brother had been festering inside him until suddenly two years ago, Itachi's innocence was proven. Although, after hating him for so long, Sasuke still wasn't able to welcome Itachi home with open arms yet.

Turning off the water, he hoped that he could shake the uneasy feeling he still felt. It was not as if it hadn't happened before, but this one was by far the worst nightmare he had ever experienced.

* * *

"Would you please stop touching my effing ass!" Naruto shouted down the school hallway, turning his head from side to side, hoping to catch his perpetrator. _Is this just a school full of homo-perverts or is my ass just that delectable? _

Unfortunately, the pervert was nowhere to be found and Naruto soon found himself extremely annoyed and puffing air of out his nose in an empty hallway, having not realized that the bell had already rung. _Seriously? Fuck._ His mind shouted as he rushed to get to first period. Opening the door to his classroom, he bowed lightly. "Sorry for being late" he muttered, hurriedly taking his seat.

After ten minutes or so, the class began to lose their interest in what Iruka-sensei was saying- staring out windows, graffitiing desks, firing spit balls as they usually do. However, Naruto could feel someone staring at him with such an intensity that they probably had the ability to burn a hole in the back of his head and of course there was only one person in the room who was capable of that. _Why the heck is Sasuke staring at me? __  
_

A glare would have been plausible because after all that's what he had being doing all along, but somehow the stare he was giving Naruto now was not completely unpleasant. Naruto glanced at him, to see him blink twice, blush slightly and look away. _What the heck? Didn't think a blush was possible on that face! _He smirked, feeling somewhat proud of being able to elicit that kind of a response from him. He looked around his classroom, observing what the other students were doing.

_Kiba and Chouji are sharing porn magazines...Shikamaru is sleeping with his head up...Sasuke is staring out the window...Shino is actually doing work...and...What the hell? Did that guy just wink and lick his lips at the same time...and at me? _Naruto whisked his head around to the front of the classroom. _That makes it the second time..I guess this proves I wasn't imagining things last time. _He felt the pace of his heart quicken with a kind of fear that made him want to bolt and never return to school again. _First people grab my ass...lick their lips and wink at me...Sai licked my face and Shikamaru gave me an indirect kiss! Not to mention the fact that Sasuke clearly blushed when he looked at me...What the hell is up with this school? _Feeling extremely scared for well-being, Naruto quickly got out of his chair and shouted 'bathroom!' at the teacher before running out of the classroom. _  
_

As he was walking to the bathroom, only one thing was playing repeatedly in his mind. _I'm going insane. That's it. I'm just going insane. I'm really just going insane. Fucking hell!_ As soon as got there, he splashed a copious amount of cold water, wetting the front of his shirt and successfully calming himself down. Or so he thought. _  
_

The door of a cubicle behind him suddenly opened with a slam, effectively causing him to shriek like a girl on laughing gas, with a pitch he had never thought would ever come out of his mouth.

"Calm down girlie." The boy said and smiled at him.

_Fuck. _Naruto thought. _Now I somehow feel like this guy's trying to hit on me. _

_"_You're Naruto right?"

Naruto nodded, fear still stuck in his throat. _How the fuck does he know my name. _

"I've heard a lot about you" The boy laughed softly as he washed his hands, his voice smooth and with a kindness that would have made a girl blush.

Naruto stared at him and then awkwardly back at his sink. _His voice is as smooth as...fuck. _

"I'm Hyuuga Neji, but you can call me Hyuuga-senpai okay?"

_What the fuck..we haven't even met before_

Sticking his hands inside his pockets, Neji unexpectedly he leaned in close to Naruto, his nose only one centimeter away from Naruto's face. "So it's true. You do have beautiful eyes." He whispered, his breath was minty and felt cool on Naruto's face.

Naruto had never felt so shocked in his life and even when Neji had then walked out after smiling at him again, he was still rooted to the same spot. _Fuck...I have to fucking get out of here..._He washed his face again several times, hoping its coolness would stop his face from going red.

_Why me? _He lamented, sinking to his knees, asking a question that everybody that ever existed would have probably asked themselves. And just like everybody else, he felt like there was no easy escape to his problems. _Even Hokkaido's probably better than this place and that's saying something._


	4. Onto Something

Sasuke watched Naruto run out of the classroom, his eyes a little alarmed. He had half a mind to run after him, but he forced himself to overpower the urge. _Did he see me looking at him?_

He could feel rage welling up inside him, but he didn't know whether he was more angry at himself or Naruto. For the past two days, Naruto had been on his mind constantly and he just didn't know how one single person could possibly occupy at least ninety-five percent of his thoughts. Even if it was someone as annoying and clueless as Naruto and didn't fail to do something stupid at least once a day.

Perhaps it was because he had been a hot topic of discussion for a lot of the boys and the thought of it somehow made him extremely angry. _Naruto's just like me..._he thought, in an attempt to justify his state of mind. _I guess I'm just so annoyed at the fact that he's so fucking oblivious to those perverts' advances!_  
He brought his pencil to the blank page in front of him and began drawing a small stroke. _In any case, I feel kind of sorry for him...poor guy doesn't even realize what he's gotten himself into_. Sasuke hid a smirk behind the palm on which his chin was resting. The stroke he had drawn now formed a nose. _Why is it that everyone's so interested in him anyway? He's so...loud and annoying. _Sasuke thoughts then drifted to the events of yesterday, and unconsciously furrowed his eyebrows. _Practically everybody had been staring at Naruto and the way that he shameless flirted with that freaking guy who looks so much like a girl._

He felt a hand shake his shoulder. "Huh?" he asked, looking around him to see all of his classmates staring at him as well the boy who had unashamedly touched his shoulder.

"This is unlike you Sasuke, something happen?" Iruka inquired, politely, chalk poised perfectly in his hand.

"What?" Sasuke asked, somewhat dazed.

"I asked you what the derivative of 3x squared was"

"Oh..uh...6x"

Iruka nodded, warily, but continued to write on the board. "Now, remember when differentiating x to the power of..."

Sighing, Sasuke drew a circular path around the nose he had already drawn and ignored the worried look that Shikamaru shot him. Paying the price for his obvious disregard, a paper ball hit his head. _What the...?_ He thought angrily, turning around to see Shikamaru staring right at him, motioning him to open it.

He picked up the scrunched up ball and unraveled it.

_What the fuck's wrong with you?_

It had read.

Frowning, Sasuke put the note aside and continued drawing. _Spiky hair would look good with this face._ He thought, smiling to himself.

The class continued, with many of the boys preferring to sleep, play on their phones or something other what poor Iruka was talking about. Likewise, Shikamaru's mind was elsewhere as he busied himself by watching Sasuke intently. _Dealing with Sasuke is such an effing pain_. Shikamaru scoffed as he watched him. However, the more he watched Sasuke the more intrigued he became by the expression of pleasure that Sasuke appeared to display. _He's never been that happy around me, _Shikamaru observed. _What the hell could he be drawing_? Unable to find an answer to the question, Shikamaru closed his eyes and tried his best to sleep. It was extremely rare for him to be unable to figure something out but when it did happen, it bothered him to no end. This time was no different and just as his mind tried to make sense of the enigma that was Sasuke, the bell rang.

"All right...that's all for today kids. Don't forget to finish exercises 4, 5 and 6 for homework and I'll see you tomorrow!" Iruka shouted happily as he picked up his things and left the classroom. Shikamaru opened his eyes and waited for all the boys to leave the classroom. He spied Sasuke hunched over his desk, intent on finishing whatever it was that he was drawing. As soon as all the boys had left, Shikamaru groaned and forced himself to overcome his laziness and approach Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" He said, standing next to Sasuke's desk with his arms folded tightly. He was not about to keep the question burning in his mind.

But as per usual, Sasuke paid no attention to his appearance and continued to draw, adding large eyes and what he thought to be an adorable smile to the face.

"Aw for fuck's sake" Shikamaru whined, pulling up a chair from the desk in front of Sasuke. Sitting on it backwards, he crossed his arms atop the back of the chair and sighed heavily. Sasuke glanced at him and pulled his best annoyed face, giving Shikamaru enough time to pull the sheet of paper Sasuke was drawing on, from his desk.

"Seriously?" He said as he looked at it. Suddenly, Sasuke was no longer an enigma to Shikamaru's perceptive mind, which worked like a computer processing the information it had just received.

"What?" Sasuke asked in earnest. Shikamaru's eyes widened in mock surprise. He dangled the paper in front of Sasuke's face, gripping the top of it between his fingers and thumb.

"If I'm not mistaken, I believe that the face you have just drawn resembles Uzumaki Naruto a little too much." Shikamaru said, straight-faced.

"It does not!" Sasuke argued, snatching the paper away from Shikamaru's grip.

"Seriously man, what's wrong with you?" Shikamaru questioned, genuinely concerned.

"Nothing. I'm fine. You're like a woman- nagging me all the time" Sasuke looked out the window, secretly cursing the sharpness of Shikamaru's mind.

"If there's someone around here that acts like a woman, it's the boy cowering behind his desk because he can't even face his feelings"

"What feelings?" Sasuke frowned.

"I must say, I honestly never expected it to turn out like this..." Shikamaru said airily, and then suddenly with great solemnity, he looked Sasuke in the eyes. "You like Naruto, don't you? Even though you said-"

"What the fuck! I'm not gay you fuck-wit. That's the most retard-est fucking thing I've ever heard." Sasuke yelled furiously, as he stood up, the palms of his hands striking the desk with enough impact to make Shikamaru flinch.

"I don't condone the use of 'retarded' as a pejorative term" He said quietly, slightly hurt by Sasuke's irate tone.

"Well, I didn't ask for your fucking opinion. Just leave me alone." Sasuke snarled and then began to quickly pick up his bag, having had enough. He made his way to the door, leaving the drawing and a motionless Shikamaru behind.

"You know if you keep running away from everything, you'll be the one who ends up hurt" Shikamaru remarked, regaining his calm voice. Sasuke hesitated at the doorway upon hearing Shikamaru's sudden remark, wondering whether to act on the part of him that was incredibly angry or the small part of him that wished Shikamaru would help him get over his unexplainable feelings. _Fuck it_, he thought and continued to walk out the door.

Shikamaru scowled as he watched him leave and then picked up the drawing in front of him. _These eyes are unmistakable_, he thought, noting the way that they sparkled. _Did he really think I wouldn't notice?_

Then suddenly, as if it were the opportune moment, Kiba waltzed in.

"Didn't want to ruin your lovers' spat!" He said grinning. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed at the sight of him.

"Why the hell are you here?" He demanded.

Kiba put his hands up defensively in response. "Don't worry! I didn't hear anything!" he said quickly, before reaching over and grabbing Sasuke's drawing from Shikamaru's hands so as to avoid his terrifying stare. "What the eff's this?" He asked, turning it over in his hands. "Did you draw this?" He continued as he struggled to stifle his laughter, "It freaking looks like Vegeta on steroids."

Shikamaru sighed and pushed Kiba out of his way as he stood up. "Don't let Sasuke hear you say that." He said, unsmiling as he exited the room himself.

* * *

Upon hearing the bell ring, Naruto hid himself in a cubicle, not wanting to run into anyone. He tried to contemplate the events that had happened to him so far, but he felt as if the insanity of it all was about to make his head explode. _So first I met Sai...and he's evidently as weird as hell...licking my face, trying to kiss me...ah fuck...and then telling me to keep my guard. _He was about to tear his hair out before suddenly realizing that he hadn't heeded Sai's warning at all. _What the fuck was he warning me about anyway? I have to find him...right now..I think I have an idea of what this is about..._

Suddenly full of determination, he returned to his somewhat strong-willed character and headed outside to find Sai and demand some answers before going to second period. The hallway was just as packed as before but Sai was easily visible among all the students, his slender body moving swiftly through the crowd. Naruto waded through the crowd himself, managing to grab some part of Sai and pull him out of the horde, much to Sai's surprise and amusement.

"Didn't know you felt about me that way" Sai remarked suggestively, winking. They had found themselves alone near their lockers once the crowd had subsided.

"What?" Naruto puffed, annoyed at the fact that he had just used most of his strength trying to pull Sai out of the pack of boys and was completely unaware that he still had his arm around Sai's waist. Sai trailed his fingers along the length of Naruto's arm, raising goosebumps and enlightening Naruto to the fact that his arm was very much tightly wound around his small waist. Turning a deep red, Naruto wrenched his arm away and hid it behind his back.

"Well, how else was I going to get you out of there?" Naruto said after clearing his throat, embarrassed. Sai smirked.

"I believe both my arms are still attached to my body."

"Well I'm sorry" Naruto grumbled. "I guess I was under the impression you enjoyed that kind of stuff"

"I do" Sai said in a seductively smooth voice and moved closer to Naruto, who soon found himself backed up against his locker. _I have a feeling we've been in this position before..._He suddenly recalled.

"I enjoy it very much, and in fact I wouldn't mind a little more right here. Right now." Sai continued, moving his hand slowly down Naruto's chest and almost reaching the buckle of his belt before Naruto pushed him away. For the second time.

"See! This is what I'm talking about! What you did right then!" He shouted, almost crazy.

"What?" Sai asked, suddenly feeling very concerned and tinged with guilt.

"This...this...crazy school.." Naruto whimpered, feeling himself very much on the verge of tears. However, he had excelled at hiding his feelings particularly well over the past years and so his face did not betray any emotion. At that particular moment, he felt small, insignificant and very alone. Nonetheless, watching Naruto made Sai want to hit himself. _How the hell did a small thing like that get him like this? _He felt a very protective side of himself slide his arm around Naruto's shoulders and rub him gently.

"I'm sorry Naruto...You all right?" he asked, tentatively.

"It's not your fault...But what was it Sai? What you were trying to protect me from?" Naruto asked suddenly, his tone remaining soft and uncertain.

Sai averted his eyes, rubbing the back of his head. "You see Naruto...it's kind of hard to explain..." He began, returning his gaze to Naruto's face and then suddenly wishing he hadn't. Naruto's eyes had a small twinkle in them, and had somehow suddenly become very puppy-like. "Awww Naruto! Don't give me that face!" Sai whined, but the eyes persisted and Sai just couldn't resist. "All right. All right. I get it already!" He said, restraining the urge to squish Naruto's face between his hands and say "You're so cute!" in his mock baby voice. "I'm only telling you one thing, though" He said strictly. Naruto nodded quickly, he was sure of that fact that any indication Sai gave him, would tip him off right away.

"The thing is Naruto, there a lot of guys in this school...that want to get you." Sai said, after some seconds of silence. Naruto nodded slowly. "That's all" Sai said with finality. "Now get your ass back to class before you're really late!" He shouted, pushing Naruto's back towards his classroom.

"Thanks Sai!" Naruto shouted, despite feeling a little disappointed, as he ran towards his classroom. He even felt bad for thinking that his friend was weird. _Wait...he did just stroke my chest! _Naruto remembered and then subsequently berated himself for being something of an idiot.

Sai watched him leave and then shook his head as walked towards his own classroom. _Naruto's such an oblivious and cute idiot, I just want to cuddle him!_

* * *

Meanwhile, a particular dark-haired boy was pacing the confines of an abandoned music room, of which close to all of the students and teachers had no knowledge of. He had little to no idea of what was soon to happen but of what he did know, it was simply that Juugo-sama was about to arrive. Finally, he sat down on a piano stool in an attempt to calm his nerves and thought about the 'plan'. Kiba would have to do most of the work and actually bring Naruto to the room whereas he simply had to restrain him before Juugo-sama arrived.

"Neji." A deep voice called him from the doorway.

"Ah, Juugo-sama" Neji replied as got to his feet and bowed deeply. "I've been waiting for you."

"I'll be at the camp on the night, be sure to be ready and don't fail me this time."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Juugo simply nodded slightly. "The reason I called you here is because I want to alert you to a slight change of plans."

"Yes?"

"Bring Hinata and her friends with you, it might make it seem a little more legitimate. Oh and make sure to blindfold him this time. It's certainly more fun that way."

"Certainly" Neji replied. "About the..." His voice trailed.

"Patience Neji. You'll have what you want soon, so don't worry." Juugo said softly, smiling somewhat slyly as he usually did. "Now that's all for now, call the dog boy in"

"Of course" Neji said, bowing once more and took his leave to find Kiba.

* * *

_They want to get me..._Naruto's mind hummed as he munched on his otoro sushi. _Does that mean they want money?_ He thought suddenly. _Maybe that's why they've been acting so homo, they probably want to get close to me and steal my money!...but that doesn't explain Sai then...I mean the whole lot of them can't be homos! _He laughed to himself, _besides if they were then why am I the only one being targeted...They must want something from me...and maybe Sai doing all those things was to alert me._

Naruto sat for a minute, trying to formulate a better reason, his mind deep in concentration. _It's no use! What the hell would they be looking for? Surely no one here would know about mom and dad..._Frustrated, he decided to take a walk, hoping that perhaps the answer would come to him then. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he headed towards a far building at the back of the school, thinking that it would be deserted enough for him to think peacefully. But of course, Naruto was never good at making sound decisions and was inevitably bound to pay for it.

He walked down the main hallway of the building, peering into the old and dust-filled classrooms as he did. _It really is deserted around here,_ he thought, hearing the sound of his own footsteps resound loudly within the large space. "Well, if I think about it a little more clearly" He said to himself aloud, "I guess I'm a pretty easy target...I'm new and probably don't know much about the way it works around here...Maybe they want to scare me into leaving, but then what would they be hiding from me?". Naruto stopped walking and groaned. "Ah seriously!" He shouted, scratching his head in exasperation.

He then continued walking, humming quietly as he tried to clear his mind. However, as he soon as he did, he heard a loud and pained cry further down the hallway. _What the..?_ He thought, and ran down the hallway towards the sound, hoping that the poor person hadn't died yet.

"Oi you okay?" He shouted as he did, until he found the classroom the sound was emerging from. He tried to peer through window, but it proved to be too high for him to reach.

Bracing himself, he barged in, slamming the door behind him for greater effect. Indeed the noise gave him the attention he wanted just not in the way he wanted. "Are y-", he started before being silenced by the scene in front of him.

"Get out of here pervert!" One of the two boys present, shouted.

However, as usual, Naruto couldn't force himself to move and instead continued to stare, open-mouthed. The two boys were fully naked, the taller male holding the other with his large hands as they moved slowly down the slender body, pushing their two bodies together, his hardened length pressing into the other male's behind. Naruto could practically feel the thick and tense atmosphere as the boys groaned and moaned, sweat sticking them together in a closeness that would have never been thought possible. The seemingly younger and smaller male arched upwards into the taller boy's touch, trying to maintain their sweet, sticky contact and provide better leverage for the taller one to push the tip of his cock into the puckered hole in front of him. "Ah...Hidan!" the smaller male breathed, as he continued to impale himself on the other's member, his arms held up behind the older boy's head. Hidan was now fisting the other boy's cock, working his fingers around the length by stroking and kneading it within his large hand, eliciting a high-pitched moan from the boy pressing into him. "Ohh..Sasori-senpai, just hearing your voice makes me want to cum" Hidan whispered, huskily, and began nipping at Sasori's throat as he fondled the boy's nipples between his forefinger and thumb.

All the while, Naruto was still staring suddenly feeling flushed, his heart pounding as he surveyed Sasori, the red-headed boy, in all his glory. He could see his throbbing erection and pink nipples raised in reaction to the heat shared between the two lust-filled boys, grinding against one another. They both continued to pant in hot breaths, their eyes filled with a fiery passion so great Naruto could feel himself heat up as he watched Hidan's ravenous eyes intent on licking Sasori's whole body. Sasori's eyes were filled with a hazy lust, his mouth slightly ajar as he panted in between faint cries of passion. Both males were so lost in each other and the throes of a burning ecstasy that they refused to acknowledge Naruto's presence anymore.

Naruto could feel his own pants pitching a tent, watching them, and had then somehow found his feet in his embarrassing realization. "Holy fuck!" he whispered to himself and forced himself to run out of the classroom, feeling the heat in his pants. He ran as fast as he could, not intent on letting his mind wander back to the erotic scene he had just witnessed and hoping to find a bathroom on the way. He raced around corners, moving faster than ever, before colliding head on with someone who seemed to have popped up out of nowhere. "Ughh..." Naruto groaned, rubbing his head as he stood after falling on his butt. "Sorr-" He muttered before stopping as soon as he found himself facing none other than Uchiha Sasuke. However, Sasuke was looking elsewhere, namely Naruto's noticeably erect cock pressing up against his pants.

Naruto immediately covered the area with both his hands, laughing nervously as he met Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke simply smirked. "Didn't know that you were so sensitive...down there" He said, in a low voice. "Better hurry up and take care of it" Sasuke continued, brushing Naruto's pants intentionally as he walked past him.

Naruto shuddered at the touch, his body suddenly getting hot. _What the hell is wrong with me?_


	5. Just That Feeling in Your Pants

Sasuke couldn't keep himself from wondering what it was that had aroused Naruto, considering that they attended a boys' school and Shikamaru had definitely said that Naruto was straight. He could still see an image of Naruto's erection pressing up against his pants in his mind. _Ah fucking hell...! _He scolded himself as he suddenly felt himself wish he could have seen what was beyond them. Blushing slightly, he covered his mouth in an effort to hide his embarrassment. _What the hell have you freaking done to me Naruto?_ He thought angrily. _It must be this stupid school! Freaking gays everywhere._

Working himself into a rage, Sasuke left the seemingly abandoned building and in his relentless anger, power walked all the way to his next class even though the bell hadn't rung yet. He quickened his pace as he remembered that the reason he was in the stupid building in the first place was because he had followed Naruto. He supposed it was in an attempt to assuage his heightened interest in the boy. _Fuck...!_

As he walked, an image of Naruto's face kept popping up in his mind, namely his flushed and embarrassed face that always seemed to exhibit a pale pink hue. _Arghh..._he shook his head vigorously, hoping to rid himself of the image, but it seemed to continue to torment him. _He's driving me insane! _The only thing he realized that he could do was to stay away from Naruto and hopefully by ignoring him, the incessant feeling would go away.

However, the fact was clear that he hadn't ever liked any girl before, despite being approached by many before. _I suppose I've never like a boy before either..._Sasuke reasoned. _Before Naruto that is...So What am I? Naruto-inclined? No! I don't like Naruto...! It's just strong infatuation...I guess..._Then Sasuke remembered the time he was forced to kiss Shikamaru, back in middle school, as a dare. It was a typical game of seven minutes in heaven.

_"Just close your eyes and I'll do it quickly ok?" _Shikamaru had said. They were stuck in the school cleaning closet at the time with five or so eager boys listening in outside.

_"What? No way!" _Sasuke had replied and then heard one of the boys outside shout, _"Hurry up, we can't hear you doing anything!"_

_"You wanna start then?" _Shikamaru had then whispered hurriedly_._

_"Just freaking hurry up already"_ Sasuke had said, angry and nervous because it was his first kiss.

After some seconds of silence, Sasuke had felt something soft pressing lightly against his lips. _When did Shikamaru's lips get so_ soft...? He had thought, feeling pleasantly surprised as Shikamaru had then pressed a little harder, his lips opening slightly in an attempt to eliminate the existing space between them. Feeling an instinct to dominate the kiss, Sasuke had snaked his arm around Shikamaru's neck, more successfully eradicating any space between them as he pushed the boy closer to him. He pressed his lips against Shikamaru's more forcefully, much to Shikamaru's surprise, and almost felt an urge to push his tongue into said boy's mouth.

However before he could do so, the closet doors had opened and revealed a bunch of boys whistling and clapping their hands. Shikamaru and Sasuke had both jumped away from each other so quickly they had both injured themselves in the process. He remembered that it was the first time he'd ever blushed so deeply and he had felt so embarrassed he could have died. Sasuke knew he had felt something then, but at the time he had suspected that a kiss with anyone could have felt like that. Even with a girl. _More so with a girl_. He corrected himself. But now, he wasn't even sure if a girl could have made him feel that way. He felt his mind reeling with possibilities, perhaps he felt attracted to Naruto because he was the complete of opposite of him? _They say opposites attract, don't they?_ _What the heck...that doesn't even make any sense..._Whatever it was, he needed to be sure that he was straight and the only way he knew to test it was to get himself a girl. _Fast._

He suddenly stopped walking, realizing he needed to go to the bathroom. Reducing his pace, he headed toward the bathroom, allowing his thoughts to become clearer in his mind. But there was really only one clear thought that appeared. _I fucking hope I'm not gay._

Sasuke soon found himself at the entrance bathroom, his mind somewhat cleared up and at least a little at rest. Having then nodded to himself reassuringly, he had then strode in with confidence. But then suddenly, he stopped. He felt himself freeze, completely stunned by another shocking display. More shocking than the first. There again, in front of him, was Naruto. A Naruto minus any pants.

He was standing with his back was to the wall, his pants and underwear comfortably settled at his feet, revealing his well endowed manhood. Sasuke stood still in his tracks, watching intently at Naruto's display and swallowed hard, his Adam's apple moving slowly as he did. He could feel his face turning red as he watched the boy, who hadn't seemed to register his presence. Or rather, hadn't been bothered to acknowledge it.

Naruto was panting softly, air moving in and out of his mouth in slightly audible breaths. His eyes appeared vacant and distant and his head was tilted upward, leaving his neck exposed to Sasuke's hungry stare. It seemed as though he were staring directly into Sasuke's eyes. And Sasuke could feel it. The stare itself was erotic and enough to stir an arousal in his pants as he moved his eyes over Naruto's whole body, as if he could drink up the sexy sight of him. But then of course, there was one thing that caught his whole and undivided attention- Naruto working his hands around his cock, rubbing the length in quick motions and working up a light sweat. A soft moan escaped his mouth as he tightened his fingers around the heated flesh, blood rushing. Naruto wanted relief soon, feeling the pressure build up inside of him and arched up into his touch, breathing roughly.

"Ahh..." he moaned, his voiced unrestrained and bouncing off the walls in an uncontrollably high-pitched tone. Sasuke suddenly felt as if his own erection couldn't be more obvious, hearing the delicious sound echo around him. He could see that Naruto was reaching a climax, working his hands even quicker, trying to surmount anything he'd ever experienced before. Naruto's hands were now pumping his flesh as he squeezed and rubbed, prolonging any pleasure that he could acquire, heat spreading to his groin. "Nghh..." He stifled his moan, biting his lip. "Sas...ke" He felt himself say before realizing, with horror, the meaning of the word he had just said. Naruto's eyes were suddenly bright and alert, almost as if he had just recognized the fact that Sasuke had been staring at him. Of course somewhere in his mind he had known the boy was there but was too caught up in his mind's sexual fantasy to realize.

"Huh..?" Sasuke breathed, his mouth dry. He inched closer toward Naruto as if being pulled on an invisible string, drawing breath as his steps resounded loudly. He walked slowly until his face was only a few centimeters away from Naruto's. Suddenly, he put his palms up against the wall, on either side of Naruto's head, effectively trapping the boy. It was as if his base human instincts had over taken any rational thought, and had possessed him completely. "Naruto." He said, his voice low and composed, sending a shiver down the boy in front of him. He moved even closer so that his clothed erection was almost touching Naruto's exposed length and then slowly moved Naruto's now very still hand from its previous position and pressed it against the his own trousers where his heated flesh was bulging. "What have you done to me..?" He whispered, his lips were now dangerously close to Naruto's ear, the cold air of his breath sending another shiver down Naruto's body.

Naruto could help but moan softly at the touch. "Sasuke...I'm gonna..."

"What?" Sasuke said quickly, fear creeping up on him as he suddenly realized what he was doing. He stopped moving, feeling completely frozen in his inability to fully understand the cause of his fear, but then Naruto groaned loudly."No-!" Sasuke started, but was much too late. In that time, Naruto's hands had returned to his own engorged flesh, rubbing the length just in time for release. His face mirrored pure ecstasy and contentment as the thick and sticky fluid spurted uncontrollably, followed by heavy pants.

Sasuke's face almost immediately reddened in both anger and embarrassment. His pants and shirt was now covered in most of Naruto's cum. He was angry of course at the now disgusting state of his clothes and embarrassed at having just seen Naruto's sexy and vacant face reaching a climax as he let loose. Sasuke's hardened length was now causing an uncomfortable friction in his pants along with an unbearable heat.

"S-Sasuke...I'm sorry.." Naruto cried, having suddenly realized what he had done, his face also red as he quickly looked at his feet in embarrassment.

"Just pull up your pants for fuck's sake..." Sasuke muttered under his breath and quickly turned away to find some toilet paper, he couldn't show Naruto how embarrassed he was. Hiding himself in a cubicle, he quickly wiped at the sticky, substance on his shirt. _This is Naruto's... _He realized, feeling a strange gratification. _Fucking hell! _He breathed loudly, kicking the wall of the cubicle in anger.

"Sasuke you OK?" Naruto called out in response, his voice uncertain and a little hoarse, still embarrassed.

_"_No" He said coldly as he swung open the door, to see Naruto standing in front of him with his face still slightly flushed. "What the fuck am I supposed to do about this?" He shouted, motioning to his ruined clothes.

"I've got an extra uniform in my locker..." Naruto quickly answered, giving Sasuke a small smile as he rubbed the back of his head. There was a long pause as Sasuke took some time to glare at Naruto.

"As long as it's not dirty." Sasuke finally said, looking away. He just couldn't bring himself to face Naruto.

"Got it!" Naruto shouted gratefully, before running out of the bathroom. "Be right back!"

* * *

Naruto walked quickly. _Fuck...Why the hell did I just do that? And why the hell did he provoke me like that...? _Fumbling with the lock on his locker, his mind wandered to Sasuke's face, cold eyes burning powerfully. The presence of the taller boy hovering over him would have made him cum a thousand times over! The delectable cologne and irresistible heat of his body must have been it, not to mention the seductive whisper. _How could I forget the way he...he pressed my hands to his..._Naruto had a sharp intake of breath and shook his head. _This can't be happening to me..._

He quickly returned to the bathroom, intent on ending the ordeal as soon as possible and running back to Hokkaido before anyone could stop him. Upon returning, he spied Sasuke leaning against the wall talking to an older male from the doorway.

"Now's a good time Sasuke, don't you think? Now that you've so deliciously presented yourself in front of me" The older male said, impeding on Sasuke's personal space. He motioned to Sasuke's hard on, moving his hands as he did, intent on feeling Sasuke up.

"You fucking piece of shit, as if I'd let your dirty hands near me." Sasuke shouted coldly, pushing the older boy away roughly. His eyes were burning with a rage that Naruto had never thought possible.

Laughing, the older boy smirked. "You can't be seriously thinking of staying like that for the rest of the day". He moved closer once more, "Come on. Let me relieve you, I'm pretty experienced you know"

"Just because you're a fucking cock sucker doesn't mean I am". Sasuke replied coolly and attempted to move past the other boy but was pushed back against the wall.

"Then why the fuck are you here? You've got to be dense if you thought that you'd be let off easy because we're boys. In fact we're worse. Much worse. And I'm going to fucking handle you, whether you like or not." At this point, the other male had pinned Sasuke to the wall and was just about to have a go at Sasuke's belt before Naruto intervened.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto called softly, also attracting the attention of the other boy in the room. Sasuke gave him a "What the fuck are you doing?" look.

The other male smiled brightly at Naruto, licking his lips as he did. "Looks like today's gonna be a good day. No, an excellent day. Two in one go- Man I'm lucky." He said as he eyed Naruto, momentarily preoccupied by the boy's sudden appearance. Sasuke took the chance to kick the pervert in the balls and then push him into the nearest cubicle as he doubled over.

"Come on!" He shouted to Naruto, grabbing his hand and running out of the bathroom.

"Wait Sasuke, where are we going?" Naruto puffed, his feet clanging loudly against the linoleum floor of the empty hallway.

"Just shut up and follow me. You've done enough today.". Sasuke replied, not attempting to hide the irritation in his voice. Naruto blushed deeply and huffed, gripping Sasuke's hand more tightly.

Having made sure the coast was clear at every turn, Sasuke led Naruto into their classroom for next period. The classroom was completely silent and empty, welcoming their presence.

"Hand it over." Sasuke suddenly said, abruptly letting go of Naruto's hand as he turned around to face him.

"Huh?"

"The uniform!" Sasuke shouted, pulling it from Naruto's loose grip.

"Wait! Sasuke- what are you going to about..that?" Naruto whispered, motioning at Sasuke's crotch. Sasuke blushed deeply.

"I.." Sasuke had somehow forgotten but then realized that the uncomfortable sensation was still present in his pants. "...don't know..."

"Do you want me to-" Naruto began to say, after a period of silence.

"No!" Sasuke said quickly. "Just give me a second, alright?" he continued, and then subsequently ran out of the classroom.

_I was going to say, do you want me to cover for you when you take care of it...jeez _Naruto thought in annoyance and sat at his desk, waiting for to bell to ring. _Wait..he didn't think I was going to suck him off, did he?_

After ten or so minutes, Sasuke returned, sporting the new uniform and a refreshed aura. He threw his soiled clothes into Naruto's hands and calmly returned to his seat.

"Hey!" Naruto whispered loudly. But before he could say anything more, the bell rang and then almost instantaneously a bunch of boys rushed into the classroom, followed by a very disheveled Kakashi. Quickly shoving the clothes in his bag, Naruto sat down in his seat, glaring at Sasuke with what he hoped had the same intensity as Sasuke's own glare. Sasuke simply smiled at him and then returned to his work.

_Did he just smile...at me? Ehhhh? _Naruto's mind shouted. He felt his heart palpitating and his face turn red again. _Rrrrrr! This must be the umpteenth time my face has betrayed_ _me_. He stole another glance at Sasuke, but the boy was too focused on his work. _Dammit bastard! _Naruto tried to focus his mind as well, not willing to lose to Sasuke so easily. He brought pen to paper but could only see Sasuke's smile in his mind, illuminated by the sunset glow shining behind him through the window. _Fuck!...Wait! I know! _Naruto thought suddenly. He began to imagine Sasuke with a very long, thin mustache that curled up at each end. _Heheheh...that's better!_

* * *

_What the hell is that idiot laughing at? _Sasuke frowned, watching Naruto's body shake with laughter. The bell had just rung, signally the end of the school day with the whole classroom having just spent the last two periods watching Naruto laugh at some inside joke. The boys continued to give Naruto strange looks even as they left the classroom.

"You alright?" Shikarmaru called to him as he stood up to leave.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied between bouts of laughter. "I'm just...so fucking...good at this game"

"Oh-kay..." Shikamaru said slowly. "Well, I just came by to remind you that camp is tomorrow"

"And? Why do you care? You're not even going."

"No but I wanted to advise you to bring pocket knife of some sort...You never know, you might need it..." Shikamaru sighed. "Just trust me, okay?" He continued in response to Naruto's puzzled face and took his leave, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone.

"If you don't bring shampoo, don't expect to be borrowing mine. It's very expensive." Sasuke said suddenly from behind Naruto.

"Alright..! Cheapskate." Naruto said, annoyed, and followed Sasuke out of the classroom. _Why a pocket knife? _He mused, as he admired the various colors of the sunset spread out across the sky. He shrugged and waved to Sasuke briefly before walking out of the school gates. _Either way, tomorrow's sure gonna be one hell of a day. _He thought wearily. And he wasn't wrong one bit.


	6. Awkwardness is Awkward

Sasuke lay wide awake in his bed. The following morning was camp and as far as he knew, he'd packed everything he needed. _So what the hell is keeping me awake?_ His mind shouted. Looking up at the ceiling, he started reciting Fibonacci numbers to distract himself. _1..1..2...3.5..8._Then a face popped up, eyes dazed, bright blonde hair, head tilted backwards and lips slightly open. _Naruto._

"Arghh!" Sasuke shouted, pounding the side of his bed with his fist. _You wanna keep annoying me even when you're not here huh? _He turned to his side and pulled the covers more tightly over himself in frustration. He hated everything about Naruto. He hated his stupidly cute smile. He hated his bright blonde hair. He hated the way his laughter sounded so light on the wind. And most of all he hated the way Naruto was the only person who could give him a hard on by just thinking about his face. As if one cue, his body shuddered as he brushed the fabric of his boxers with his hand. "Naruto..." He breathed.

Shaking himself free of his covers, he pushed the tips of his fingers underneath the elastic band of his boxers, moving slowly to feel the sensation wholly throughout his body. Wrapping his cold fingertips around his cock, he could see Naruto's naked body on top of his own. Tangerine pink lips pressed around his length, tongue teasing the tip. Sasuke pressed his other hand to his mouth, just in time to prevent the sound of groan reaching Itachi's room. "Mpff...more..." He groaned to the pseudo-Naruto in his mind. Now the blonde-haired boy was pushing his lips around Sasuke's cock more enthusiastically, the length almost fully immersed in the wet cavern of his mouth and threatening to go down his throat. _"Did know you were so good at it."_Sasuke imagined himself say. "_Let other guys put their cock down your mouth too? Consider it an achievement?". _Naruto appeared to be attempting to shake his head with Sasuke still deep in his mouth. "_How about I call you blow queen? You like that?" _The imagined Sasuke continued as he jerked Naruto's head up slightly by gripping his hair. "_Show me what you_ got".

Naruto then nodded quickly and worked his mouth harder, licking with quick swipes of his tongue which moved skilfully around Sasuke's length. "Fuck..!" Sasuke shouted into the cold air of his bedroom as he moved his moved his fingers to a similar rhythm as Naruto's tongue. Naruto now appeared to be pushing his mouth forward and backwards over Sasuke's cock, creating a hot, heavenly friction between the two boys. Sasuke's hands mirrored the same movements. "Ahhh..." Sasuke shouted loudly, as he released the hand clamped over his mouth and gripped the headboard of his bed, pushing himself upwards. He imagined himself to be pushing his cock further down Naruto's moist mouth, but was really just pushing the hot flesh further into his hand. Suddenly Sasuke's hot, liquid was spurting down Naruto's mouth and the boy seemed to welcome the sticky fluid. Naruto licked his lips and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking up at Sasuke and breathing hard. "_Haa..._" He breathed, chest rising. "_Well that was a work out."._

_"You really like me that much to swallow it all?" _Sasuke imagined himself say in response_. "It's a real turn off you know."_ The image then disappeared.

It was not long before he realized that his sheets were covered in his fluid and he was panting hard, sweat sticking to his forehead. He continued to grip his headboard, both hands over his head as he remained still. The only sounds he could hear was the sound of the birds chirping and his breathing. "Fuck..It's morning already?" He cursed himself loudly and hopped out of bed. Pulling the dirty sheets off his bed, he tossed them into the laundry hamper and stumbled into the shower.

_It's been a few hours since I last saw you and you already had me jerking off to you._ Sasuke sighed and let cold water pour over his body. He suddenly recalled the scene in his mind. _Does this mean I'm an S?_

* * *

"Alright kids gather round!" Gai shouted. One hundred and fifty or so boys were standing around the green enthusiast, waiting to the board the bus in their thick jackets and sneakers. "Once we get there, you'll be immediately placed under the care of a tour guide supplied by the venue. You must follow your tour guide's instructions at all times and consult her or him if there are any problems. There will be ten tour guides in total and therefore ten groups of fifteen, these groups have already been decided according to the area of your dormitories."

Sasuke sighed, breathing into hands and then rubbing them together. The beginnings of winter were starting to get to him, the cold assaulting his fingertips. He spied Naruto's blonde hair and bright orange jacket moving animatedly, in what seemed to be an attempt at getting warm. _Idiot_ Sasuke smiled and then followed the rest of the boys as they began to file onto the buses one by one. Sasuke made sure to catch a bus different to Naruto. Moving to the back of the bus, he sat down, rejoicing in the fact that there was still an empty seat next to him and began to put on his head phones. However, a hand stopped him before he could get them comfortably placed over his ears.

"Hello."

Sasuke looked up to see the boy who had been pissing him off the last couple of days; the boy who had licked Naruto's face, fed Naruto, and had practically been hitting on Naruto the whole time without Naruto even knowing.

"The hell do _you_ want?"

"Nothing. Just the pleasure of sitting next to a good-looking guy like you" Sai replied coolly, forcing Sasuke to move over so he could sit down. Sasuke made sure his discomfort was known by sighing in annoyance and frowning deeply as he put his headphones on properly. Sai flashed him a bright smile. "I don't know if you know this, but you look super sexy when you're-"

Sasuke quickly tapped on 'Miss Murder- AFI' and turned up the volume so that it was close to the maximum. Now all he could see was Sai's mouth moving. He turned to look out the window. _That's better._

* * *

Sasuke could feel a hand shaking his shoulder as he felt himself waking up from the short slumber he hadn't known he'd slipped into. "Wha-?" He heard himself say coarsely.

"We're almost there." Sai's voice sounded in a strangely solemn tone. Sasuke spied him from the corner of his eye and could see a strangely solemn expression to match. Either something had happened when he was sleeping or Sai had split personality disorder. Then after a long pause, Sai spoke. "Sasuke I need to tell you something." He said, his voice betraying no emotion.

"What?" Sasuke turned to face the boy, deciding that he'd at least pay him this last courtesy before writing him off as his enemy. _Wait..Why do I hate him again? _As if in reply, his mind suddenly conjured up an image of Naruto's beaming face."Well what the fuck is it?" Sasuke asked again, sounding involuntarily pissed off as he pushed the thought out of his mind.

"It's about Naruto."

Sasuke suddenly became alert.

"I think we all know that everyone's been a bit crazier than usual. You know, not since you walked through the door." Sai continued.

"Your point being?"

"As his roommate, I sincerely request that you to keep an eye on him. I don't think I'll be able to save his ass next time and it seems like things are going to get nasty around here. Hyuuga Neji being interested kinda crazy."

Sasuke's eyes widened. The moment he heard that name roll off Sai's tongue he'd almost choked on his own spit.

"I don't know if this means anything or not," Sai continued, just as the bus stopped and the boys started to get off. "but it could be worse than what you got. Shikamaru's words not mine." He then got up ignoring the shocked look on Sasuke's face as he smiled once more. "Ja ne" He finished and hopped off the bus.

* * *

Naruto stepped off the bus, and despite feeling a quick blast of cold air slap his face, he was still smiling brightly in an inability to contain his excitement. He'd packed his bag a hundred times over before going to bed the previous night and could barely get to sleep. And if it wasn't camp that was on his mind that night, it was Sasuke. He had soon realized that just thinking about the incident was enough to get it up and thus decided he would avoid contact with Sasuke for as long as he could. _There's no way I could be gay...Sasuke must have secret girl pheromones or something...That or his cologne is some strong aphrodisiac._

In any case, it was not worth thinking about. Naruto had better things to do, like get into line as Gai-sensei sorted them into groups. He hopped in behind Kiba, playfully slapping his shoulder so that Kiba would acknowledge his presence.

"Yo"

"Oh hey Naru! Can I call that? Or what about N-dawg?" Kiba grinned.

"A simple hello would have done the trick." Naruto replied, raising his eyebrows.

"Alright! No need to get so uptight! You still remember what we talked about?"

"The party?"

"Yeah I guess you could call it that." Kiba replied and then put his arm around Naruto as he whispered somewhat loudly, "And we're bringing some girls over. Older girls."

Naruto grinned up at Kiba, his eyes lighting up. "Awesome!" He shouted and was about to give Kiba fist bump before Gai's voice suddenly interrupted their conversation. "What's this about girls I hear?" He spat.

"Um nothing Sensei. Just-" Kiba began, attempting to save their asses.

"Oh nothing to be ashamed about! When I was your age, it was not an uncommon thing to deflower-"

"Uhm Gai-sensei?" Naruto said quickly. "There's someone behind.."

"Hmm? Oh Mitarashi-san! There you are!" Gai shouted turning around to face a spiky-haired woman behind him. Naruto pretended to wipe sweat off his forehead. "Naruto, this here is Mitarashi Anko, your tour guide. Kiba you'll be with Kamizuki over there." Gai continued before turning his attention to a couple of boys fighting. "Oi! Stop right there young man-" He shouted, running after the boys.

Kiba waved to Naruto before heading over to the brown-haired man Gai mentioned, leaving Naruto to face the scary-looking woman called Anko.

"Come on, the rest of the little runts are over there." She said to his blank stare and walked away, forcing Naruto to trail after her.

"Listen up!" Anko shouted to the small group of boys huddled in front of her. "There's only one person here whose word's important and that's mine. First rule. Shut the fuck up unless I say you can talk. Second. You must be in bed by 10pm or I'll have you strip down butt naked and force you to spend the night outside in the cold. Third. Any food you got in your suitcases must be handed over or I'll unleash my dogs on you. Fourth. Have fun in the hot spring, compare the size of your dicks if you need to but don't fucking perv on the women in the hot spring next door. I'll be patrolling the whole time so even a peep won't escape my eyes."

The boys suddenly started to whispering to each other. "Oi shut the fuck up. Do boys have that bad of a memory?" Anko shouted in response. One boy put his hand up. "What?" Anko half-growled, her patience wearing thin.

"In the process of 'patrolling us' as you say, are you going to be in close vicinity of the hot spring?"

"If by 'close vicinity' you mean, am I going to see you pathetic little manhood, then yes. I'll be in more than close vicinity so you better keep your guard or I might castrate you in your sleep." Anko replied, smiling. "Now then, after I hand out your room keys you have two hours to kill before you have to be back here at 11am. Don't forget that food." She then began to call out their names and hand out their keys, coming to Naruto and Sasuke last.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto!" She shouted, holding out their key. They both simultaneously reached for it before sharing a look of embarrassment as they realized and both withdrew their hands. "Oh for fuck's sake this isn't a fucking kissing booth for you look at each other like that" Anko snapped, shoving the key in Sasuke's hands as she pushed past them.

"Guess we better get going then." Sasuke said, rather awkwardly.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied softly, purposely falling behind Sasuke as they headed towards their room.

Their room was right next to the hot spring, much to the envy of the other boys. Sasuke turned the key in the lock to reveal two single beds and an attached bathroom. They both picked a bed and started unpacking in silence, then putting their toiletries in the bathroom and making their beds. But it was not long before they had both finished and were sitting at the edge of their beds, in complete and deafening silence.

"Do you want to shower first or-" Naruto started, attempting to break it.

"Yeah I'll..I'll go." Sasuke said quickly, grabbing his clothes and clicking the bathroom door shut behind him, even though he'd already had a shower in the morning.

Naruto sighed and fell back on his bed in relief. _I wonder how long this awkwardness is going to last. Maybe I should go check out the hot spring. _Grabbing the key and heading out, he felt himself feeling a little better at the thought of some exploration.

The hot spring was a little mysterious with a big 'ゆ' sign on it. Walking in, he could see the receptionist stitching small hand towels. She was quite young, wearing a red floral yukata and her pink hair in a bun. _So beautiful..._Naruto thought watching her nimble hands work. Suddenly, she looked up.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were here. The outdoor hot spring is just straight ahead through that doorway" She said quickly, her voice high-pitched and velvety.

_My life is complete! _Naruto felt his heart jump. _Finally a girl! And a beautiful one at that! _"What's your name?" He asked suddenly.

"Sakura." She said smiling.

"Sakura..how fitting." He replied, doing his best to imitate a sexy wink. "Thanks for the assistance." He said as he walked through the doorway. _Looks like things are lightening up around here._

The hot spring was full of hot mist, leading Naruto to believe that there was no one but him there. Stripping down completely, he entered the hot water, sighing in pleasure as he did. _Man this is great._ He felt his mind wander, leading to thoughts of Sasuke. Yesterday he was able act completely normal around him, no awkwardness or anything. _I guess the weight of the incident only dawned on us now...I just have to stop acting so awkward. It's not like me at all._

"Fancy seeing you here, Naruto" A familiar, smooth voice called.

"Huh?" Naruto replied, unable to make out any form among all the mist. Then suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder. "Ah-!" Naruto shouted and turned to face the owner of the voice. Hyuuga Neji.

Neji chuckled lightly. "You're so cute." Naruto's face turned bright red. He quickly realized that they were both naked and in a hot spring together, alone. _Why me? _He lamented again for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Why are you here?" He asked the older male.

"Me?" Neji asked almost incredulously. "My family owns the place."

"What? Really?"

"Mmhmm" Neji nodded. "But it gets kinda lonely so I'm glad I got to see you here." Naruto gulped. He somehow felt like something bad was about to happen and he could suddenly feel Neji's body dangerously close to his own. "So, how big's yours?"

"What?"

"Your penis" Neji mouthed, smiling somewhat too happily. "Mine's about-"

"I don't need to know about that!" Naruto shouted. _What the hell's with everyone and dick size?_

"I'm sorry. I'm just not use to being around males my age so I don't know how to act sometimes. I was under the impression that this was a form of 'male bonding'" Neji said softly.

"Oh no..it's fine..really.." Naruto said quickly, feeling somewhat bad. _Maybe this guy's not as bad as I_ _thought._

"Did you hear about Kiba's party?"

"Yeah. You coming?" Naruto perked up, glad for the change of subject.

"Yes. I'll be bringing the girls over." Neji winked.

"Great! I can't wait" Naruto smiled.

"Me neither." Neji smiled back. "Well, I'll be getting out now Naruto. It was really nice seeing you." Neji said and smiled as he got out of the hot spring. Naruto silently wished the boy had been a bit more conservative as he watched him leave. He sighed, suddenly feeling a lot more light-headed than he was five minutes ago. _Why do I feel so sleepy...?_

But before he could answer his own question, Naruto sank lower into the hot spring, his consciousness slipping away from him.


	7. Moving Along

Sasuke could feel hot water running down his body. He reached for the shampoo, squeezed out a little and worked it into his hair. Whilst the shampoo settled in, he began to lather body wash on his skin. The motions were all mechanical, part of his routine, but what was not routine was the worry that was somehow working its way into his brain. He knew he'd heard Sai loud and clear and he couldn't deny the way it made him feel. He could still see the smirk on Neji's face. _That bastard took away my pride. _He squeezed a little too hard on the body wash at that thought.

Somehow though, the thought of Naruto being forced to play Neji's games made him even more angry. The idiot wouldn't even be able to defend himself against Neji, seeing as how he so easily came to trust Sai. More than that, he wouldn't even be able to imagine the sorts of things the boys at Konoha High we're capable of. _After all it was underestimating them that got me in trouble._ Sasuke began rinsing out the shampoo in his hair, feeling the water pour over his head in what felt like heavy torrents. He hoped, that maybe it would wash away all his worries, all of which one way or another, concerned Naruto. Of course that was just wishful thinking on his part, the dobe would continue to occupy his thoughts whether he liked it or not. Not to mention the fact that Sasuke had never expected himself to be filled with thoughts of just one person. And to think it was another boy who was so stupidly ignorant, he practically asked perverts to come and rape him by looking so helpless, was disconcerting in itself. _There's no way I'm going to worry about that idiot. _Sasuke decided defiantly after he had finished his shower, slamming the shower door behind him as if it reinforced his feelings.

Coming out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist, he quickly realized that Naruto was nowhere to be seen. _Just great, dobe._ Pulling on some clothes, he looked toward the window, feeling a familiar sense of worry prickling his mind. It appeared that his last resolve was not going to last for more than the five minutes it had been since he'd made it._I'm going to fucking kick your ass when I see you._

He looked to the table where he'd left the key but only found a note, written in big unruly Naruto script:

_Gone to check out the hot spring,_

_be back soon!_

_Idiot_. Sasuke thought angrily, decidedly heading out of their room to look for him as if it were something the Uchiha would normally do. There were other boys outside too, including the oblivious Rock Lee who was practicing karate as the other males were sucking face. Sasuke felt himself frown at the sight of them, feeling somewhat disgusted. It was nothing like what he felt with Naruto. _I must be going crazy_.

Arriving at the hot spring, he spotted the same pink haired girl that Naruto had, sitting at the reception desk. However, this time the appearance of the handsome raven haired boy caught her full attention. Her eyes widened and she blushed a deep red.

Sasuke ignored her obvious interest, even though he knew with certainty that she was mentally undressing him. 'I'm looking for a guy a little shorter than me, blonde hair, blue eyes, looks perpetually stupid in a bright orange outfit. You seen him?' He said, the sound his smooth voice making Sakura jump out of her seat a little.

'Uh yeah..he uh...should still be in the hot springs' Sakura replied quietly, feeling a little overwhelmed by his sudden question.

'Thanks', Sasuke smiled, the same fake slight tug at his lips that had yet to fail him. Sakura's subsequent blush assured him that he hadn't yet lost his charm.

'J-Just through that doorway' She stammered pointing towards it. He followed her directions to the steaming outdoor hot spring. It was surrounded by large rocks, arrangements of pebbles and a bamboo fence in a quintessentially Japanese style. _Of course only I would be appreciative of such measures._ Sasuke thought to himself.

'Oi Naruto, you in here?' he then called out, remembering the task at hand. 'You deaf or something?' He shouted louder, cursing the steaminess for his lack of vision. After waiting some minutes, Sasuke tried to convince himself that Naruto had probably already left the place.

_Ugh...Why the hell do I even care? _Sasuke berated himself, but he couldn't shake the harrowing thoughts that occupied a greater part of his mind._ What if he was kidnapped? _And although he didn't know it, Sasuke was closer to the truth than he would let himself believe. It wasn't inconceivable, considering what Sai had said, but Sasuke forced himself to believe he didn't care. He stormed out of the place, much to the surprise of Saukra, cursing Naruto for making him care about someone like he hadn't in a long time.

* * *

'_Get me a glass of water and chocolate'_

_'What? I'm not your slave!'_

_'You don't remember the promise?'_

_'Fine! I'll get it'_

_'I'll wake up Naruto'_

Naruto could feel himself being gently shaken from sleep and opened his eyes to see a smiling Neji bending over him. 'Woah...what the..?' He shouted, now fully awake. As he sat up, he realized that he was in a lavish queen bed, in a lavish room fit with a chandelier and gold handles on the doors, stark naked under the covers.

'You passed out at the hot spring. Thankfully I saw you go under and was able to bring you here' Neji replied to his surprise, smiling, and now sitting on a chair next to his bed.

'Oh...thanks..?' Naruto said, still dazed and trying to find the words to question his embarrassing nakedness.

'No problem.' Neji replied, still smiling.

At the moment, Kiba suddenly appeared, as he was somewhat known to do, holding a glass of water and chocolate.

'Naruto, you're awake!' he shouted, grinning and handing him the glass and chocolate. Naruto felt himself feeling suddenly relieved at the sight of him, having felt a little uneasy being alone with Neji.

'Ah Senpai...we have to go now. It's 11am.' Kiba said, addressing Neji. After Neji nodded his approval, Kiba put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. 'Come on Naruto, let's go'

'Uh...' Naruto began, unsure of how to address his unclothed state.

'He needs some clothes Kiba. Get me some from the cupboard' Neji stated in a seemingly gentle but stern voice. He smiled at Naruto again, who awkwardly smiled back.

'Hmm...' Kiba said airily, flipping through the racks of expensive looking clothing. 'Well since we're going on a hike...this shirt and these shorts should do'. He threw Naruto a pair of black shorts and a blue shirt.

'Don't be a fool Kiba. He'll need some underwear too.'

'Um...', Naruto quickly butted in, 'I don't think I'd feel comfortable wearing-'

'Oh don't worry, everything in here is new, I assure you' Neji replied a little too cheerfully as he picked out some underwear for him. Still, Naruto sat awkwardly underneath the covers, the clothes on top.

'Um I think I'll change now...' He said after a minute of silence. The other boys nodded, still watching him. 'Alone..' Naruto finished, finally getting the message across.

'Ah right...of course' Neji said. He got up and moved towards the door, pushing Kiba out before him.

Sighing, Naruto put on the clothes, questioning the weirdness of the day's events. _And it's only morning._

* * *

Sasuke looked around anxiously as he waited for the others boys and Anko to arrive. After he'd left the hot spring, he had come straight to the meeting place an hour early, not planning to change his mind on the whole Naruto situation. However, Sai's voice continued to ring in his mind and he couldn't but contemplate the possibilities. The uneasiness quickly overcame him, triggering memories he thought he had successfully suppressed. A memory of one of the few times the Uchiha was unable to get a grip on himself, unable to control the situation. The time he himself had been prey to Hyuuga Neji, someone he could never forgive.

_I open my eyes slowly, unaware that I had even fallen asleep, and slowly my senses begin to return. My body shivers as a rush of cold air prickles my bare skin, my arms are sore and my wrists are stinging with pain. _What the…? _The sensations are unfamiliar and alarm bells start going off in my head. Suddenly, I'm doused in fear. I can hear the muffled sounds of loud music playing, kids hollering and glasses clinking somewhere in the distance._

_As my vision steadies and images become less blurry, I quickly realize that I'm shirtless, sitting upright on a double bed, my hands tied above my head to a bedpost by ropes wound tightly around my wrists. By now, fear is through my entire body, and I'm fully awake. I whip my head around, trying to get a sense of where I am as I attempt to free myself from the bedpost. I'm in a lavish room, decorated in a Victorian style with chandeliers, golden doorknobs, and detailing on the ceiling and walls. My eyes swivel around, finally settling on a figure straight ahead of me, sitting on an armchair. My fear peaks at the sight; sitting in front of me is the cause of my dire situation. There in front of me, is Hyuuga Neji, smirking triumphantly as he watches me intently with his sharp eyes._

_"Up already, sunshine?", the bastard teases, his low pitched voice ringing throughout the silent room. "If you weren't so difficult, we could of been out there" He continues, pointing to the door. "But I guess it's better this way. Juugo-sama can devour you without disturbing the guests"_

Juugo-sama...? _My eyes widen._

_"You're not what I'm after" He answers, as if he had read my mind. "You're not really my type" He attempts to explain._

_"Fuck you." I growl through gritted teeth, seething. "The fuck do you think I am?"_

_"I'll have you know Uchiha, that this what they call fate. You were born to be hunted." The bastard gets up and walks towards me, his shoes clacking against the marble floor. "The youngest heir of the Uchiha family, the child prodigy with the porcelain skin and beautiful body." He continues to mock me. "If I have to be a tool in carrying out your fate to get what I want, then so be it." By now, the fuckwit is leaning over me, his face dangerously close to mine. I turn my head to the side to prevent him from kissing me. He smirks in response, and runs his hand slowly down my chest, my body involuntarily shivers. "My, my...you do have such smooth skin" He whispers, taunting me. I want to kick him but I can't, my body is frozen with fear, and all I can muster is a barely audible whisper._

_"Faggot."_

Suddenly, the memory vanished as the sounds of footsteps crunching on the grass brought Sasuke back to reality. The other groups were slowly beginning to arrive and he could see Anko and other members of his own group walking towards him. Then, he spied the figures of Kiba and Naruto walking towards him, laughing and talking animatedly. If that didn't irk him, it was the fact that Naruto was wearing different clothes than he was previously. Sasuke's worry continued to brew. He observed Naruto waving goodbye to Kiba with a bright smile as Kiba walked towards his own group. Sasuke huffed._ He's never smiled like that in front of me. _Then, unexpectedly, Naruto looked over at Sasuke staring at him and grinned. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he blushed momentarily before quickly looking away. _The heck is wrong with that idiot?_ Sasuke thought, annoyed, and ignored him.

'Hey, what's up?' Naruto asked casually once he had reached the group, clearly oblivious to the stance Sasuke put up, trying to ignore him. Thankfully for Sasuke, Naruto was subdued into silence as Anko began talking.

'So did we remember to bring that food back?' She said to the groups of boys huddled together in front of her. A couple of boys relinquished packets of candy and other snacks, which she snatched away and quickly stowed in her rucksack. 'Well then, let's begin.' She smiled evilly. 'Today, we're going hiking. You will separated into groups of two and I will give you a map and compass. Depending on the map given, you will have to retrieve a specific colored tag from each numbered post. We'll all have to begin at the starting point, a twenty minute walk from here to 'The Forest of Death'' She began walking away, leaving the group of boys behind her. 'We don't all day!' She shouted, signalling them to follow her.

'The Forest of Death' was at least one mile away from the dorms, which were well behind them now, appearing as tiny dots in the distance as they walked toward it. Sasuke made sure to maintain a pointed silence, walking ahead of Naruto every time he tried to make conversation. Soon they were surrounded by a thicket of trees, separated by a fence. There was a large white sign on the fence displaying「死の森」and a big red X. _So it really is called 'Forest of Death' huh? _Sasuke thought, contemplating the ridiculousness of the name.

'Well, now that we're all here I will explain the rules' Anko said, and began to explain the rules of the activity. However, before Sasuke could begin to listen to Anko, he was interrupted by none other the blonde-haired dobe standing behind him.

'Sasuke' Naruto whispered to Sasuke, tapping him on the shoulder.

Sasuke sighed. 'What?!' He replied in a loud whisper.

'What's wrong?'

Sasuke could feel himself become increasingly annoyed. 'Where the hell'd you go?!' He finally mustered, after a long pause, in an unintentionally cold and bitter voice.

'Nowhere...just to the hot spring', Naruto replied in a small voice, his big eyes were quickly filled with hurt. He looked down. Sasuke almost felt bad, but pushed the feeling away.

'Yeah but what about after that!?' Sasuke shouted. 'I looked for you, even half-flirted with some girl at the reception but you still-'

'Wait...you looked for me?' Naruto cut in, a little taken aback. _Sasuke looked... for me?_

Sasuke couldn't help the sudden blush that turned his usually pallid face a deep pink. He looked away and didn't say anything, wishing that the fleeting moment would pass unnoticed.

Naruto brightened up, his mouth forming a wide grin. 'Didn't think that ice prince Uchiha would finally melt' he smiled, almost beaming, his bright blue eyes harboring swirls of happiness.

Sasuke looked to him and couldn't but help but think that it was almost cute. He quickly dispelled the thought, instead replacing it with anger. _How the fuck could a guy be_ _cute? _However, before Sasuke could reply, the loud and irate voice of Anko interrupted their conversation, almost making them jump out of their skins.

'You two have been talking the whole time I was.' She said slowly, her anger manifested through the strain in her voice. She was looking directly at them with her hands on her hips. 'Looks like you forgot the rules.'

She moved through the group of boys to the back where Sasuke and Naruto were standing. 'Well guess what? Things don't go unpunished around here', she continued. 'You guys will get the hardest hike- 20km through mountain ranges and forests. You won't get lunch until you finish collecting all the blue tags at each post and getting over your lover's spat.' She pulled out a map from her rucksack. 'You better start now, or you may never have a chance of finishing.' Anko was smiling now, her voice tantalizing yet dead serious.

She held out the terribly drawn map to them. 'This one was drawn a long time ago, can't say it's any accurate.'. Then she fished around in her rucksack for a compass, which she gave to them before pushing them both towards a gate leading into the forest.

'Well, go on then'

The other boys were giving them sympathetic looks, but both Sasuke and Naruto knew they were secretly glad that Anko hadn't picked on them. The boys simultaneously gulped, attempting to come to terms with their fate as they headed into 'The Forest of Death'.


	8. When Temptation Strikes

No matter which way Naruto looked at the map, it made no sense to him. There were a couple of blue and green patches colored in pencil, a hell of a lot of sketchy grey lines and what Naruto suspected were the names of certain places written in illegible cursive script. _Tch..! Not to mention the fact that I have a massive headache! _He looked to Sasuke, who was standing some steps in front of him fiddling with the compass, and wondered if the boy was still angry with him. Sure he left without saying anything, but that couldn't have been enough to make Sasuke angry, could it? _Not to mention he actually looked for me. _And Naruto couldn't deny that that simple fact made him a little happy.

"You figured it out yet?" Sasuke's voice interrupted his thoughts. There was no hint of anger.

"Uh..yeah" He lied, fearing that calm Sasuke would go AWOL on him. He looked all around him, trying to figure out where to go, but there were only tall dark trees surrounding them and accompanying sounds of small animals scuttling on the floor and birds flying over head. Behind them was the gate they had just come through. Anko and the rest of their group were no longer in sight, having gone to complete their own hikes. He strained to look around, feeling his head pound uncontrollably. _What the heck's wrong with me..? Is it because of the hot spring?_

"We just have to go straight ahead" He said after a minute, ignoring the pain and taking the lead so he could feign confidence in his words. Sasuke looked to him warily but still followed. Their footsteps crunched on the bark and leaves below them, disturbing the stillness of the eerie forest. There was something clearly strange about the place- it was as if it had a will of its own, responding to their every move with gentle rushes of wind, teasing them. The branches of trees swayed and insects chirped. Naruto began to feel a little fear creeping upon him as he trod cautiously, gripping the map tightly and feeling a great urge to run away. But he kept on, for the sake of his male pride, stomping louder through the forest to shake off any fear he had.

"Oi!" Sasuke whispered loudly, grabbing Naruto's free hand to stop him. "Quiet! Who knows what's in here"

"W-what's in here?...There's nothing in here!" Naruto tried to reassure himself. As if in response, they could hear more forceful gusts of wind rustle the branches above them and the ever-present scuttling of little insects getting louder and louder. Naruto unknowingly gripped Sasuke's hand tightly. "It-it's just straight ahead. I'm sure." He stammered, walking quickly through the forest, still forgetting that he was gripping Sasuke's hand for dear life as he did.

Sasuke smirked. "Dobe." He whispered lowly, from behind Naruto, his lips close to Naruto's ear.

Naruto stopped, feeling a shiver ripple through his body as Sasuke's cool breath teased his ear. "Huh?" He attempted to say, but the word wouldn't come out. ..._What's wrong with me? _He turned his head around to see Sasuke raising his eyebrows at him and then looking to their hands which were still very much entwined in one another. _Holy Fuck...!_ Naruto immediately let go, almost jumping away from the contact as though he had felt an electric shock. "Uh..I'm sorry..I didn't mean to..." He started, then chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"You okay...scaredy-cat? Sasuke teased, smiling lightly.

Naruto huffed in response. "Fine, thank you" He said, attempting to take the lead again but Sasuke stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder. The blonde-haired boy tensed up.

"You don't have to act tough." Sasuke said softly from behind him, tentatively reaching for Naruto's hand. "I'll...take the lead" He continued, slowly, almost hesitant. Naruto could hear his voice like it was a soft song in the distance. _What have you done to me, Sasuke? _He thought, and let himself be charmed by Sasuke's tranquil voice and cold fingers which slowly wrapped around his own.

Gripping Naruto's hand, the taller male continued to walk through the dark forest. _Sasuke...? _Naruto's mind questioned, utterly confused by Sasuke's actions, as he watched the other's back. As they continued to crunch through the forest, Naruto couldn't help the conflicting feelings that occupied his mind. On one hand, it was a deep blow to his pride, having to cower behind Sasuke's back simply because he didn't have the balls to walk through a scary-looking forest. On the other, a small part of him couldn't help but feel a little content.

_It's like this is where I was always meant to be. Somehow, it feels so right. Holding Sasuke's hand like this. _Naruto watched the back of Sasuke's head, trying the figure out what the raven-haired boy was thinking as he led him through the forest with an air of confidence. _These feelings can't be...like that, right? _Naruto shook his head wildly, there was no way he had special feelings for Sasuke. _I'm just a little scared that's all...Sasuke's just being a friend and helping me out._

_Crap..! _Naruto's mind shouted as his head suddenly felt as if it were about to burst. Soon, he could feel his body being consumed by an unimaginable heat and his mind becoming hazy. _Why do I feel so...hot? Fever?_

* * *

Sasuke usually used his head to do things but right now he was following his feelings, the reckless and unjustifiable feelings that had been tormenting him ever since the dobe had walked through that classroom door. He felt like a box about to burst if he didn't let a little out and, apparently, this was how those feeling were going to manifest themselves. Holding Naruto's hand. Attempting to seduce the boy with his suave voice. _How could someone like Naruto arouse these feelings? The clothes he wears aren't sexy at all! But...his body is pretty sexy. _If he didn't do something about it quickly, something terrible was going to happen and Sasuke just knew it. _This can't possibly be pent up sexual frustration, can it?_

Sasuke continued to grip the Naruto's hand, using the boy's fear as an excuse to do so. He tried to clear his mind, make it revert back to its usual tranquil state, but the Uchiha couldn't do it. It was as if his mind had suddenly decided to release all his male hormones at once and if the Uchiha didn't control himself, he couldn't guarantee Naruto's safety. Just as soon, he began to conjure up images of Naruto in provocative poses, seducing him with sexy clothing and voicing requests for sexual favors.

_Naruto naked in a pink apron sitting on a bed with a bowl of chocolate in his hand. He dips a finger in the chocolate and slowly sucks on it, his tongue darting in and out of his mouth to lap at the chocolate dripping down. His bright blue eyes are twinkling and his soft blonde hair is shining. "Sasuke-kun...this chocolate tastes nice...but my mouth isn't satisfied yet"._

_The image vanishes in a puff of smoke to show another._

_Naruto in a black and white maid outfit, complete with shiny black shoes, frilly lace, and white gloves. "Goshujin-sama. Do I look cute in this outfit? I don't know...but I think I look better out of it. Can you help me get it off?" Naruto says softly, his voice light and dreamy. He unzips the back of the dress slowly as he says, "Goshujin-sama...I need you...in me"_

_Another puff of smoke._

_Naruto in cute cat ears, shirtless, with tight black jeans mewling on a bed. "Meow" He says cutely. "Sasu-chan...I can't take it anymore...I'm sorry my body is too lewd" He blushes a bright pink, covering his obvious erection with his hand. "Meow! Embarrasing..." He cries playfully, with a timid smile._

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, unknowingly dispelling the erotic thoughts that occupied Sasuke's mind. His voice was low unlike the dirty versions of himself displayed in Sasuke's depraved mind.

"Huh?" Sasuke said quickly, attempting to hide the fact that his mind was elsewhere.

"I feel kind of...sick..." Naruto puffed, looking very pink. "Is it okay if we stop for a little?"

"Oh right...yeah..let's just go on for another five minutes" Sasuke answered, too immersed in his problem to acknowledge the seriousness of Naruto's condition. _This is not good..._

They continued on in comfortable silence for a short time, before Sasuke stopped, almost causing Naruto to bump into him. "Are you sure this is the right way?" He asked, looking around him. By now, there were more trees surrounding them, their roots almost covering the entirety of the forest floor the boys were standing on.

"Uhh..." Naruto started softly, his voice quivering. He paused before deciding it was probably an appropriate time to tell the truth, considering the calmness in Sasuke's voice. "Actually Sasuke, the map was a little hard to read...so I just-" Naruto continued but Sasuke put a finger to his lips, signalling him to be quiet. The two stood listening to an eerie silence before the sounds of something stomping through the dense forest towards them suddenly rang throughout the place.

Before the thing could make itself known Sasuke pulled Naruto in the opposite direction, and soon they were running back toward the gate they had first entered through. One look behind told him that it was some kind of big animal but he wasn't going to stick around to find out. "Sasuke..!" Naruto shouted. But the boy didn't say anything, instead he gripped Naruto's hand tighter and quickened his pace as they moved through the forest.

_The fuck was that Anko woman thinking?! _His mind shouted angrily, all corrupt thoughts leaving his mind, as they ran as fast as they ever had.

Not soon after, they were standing in the place where they began, the gate now in front of them. Both boys were panting, hands on their knees.

"Why...the fuck...didn't you...tell me?" Sasuke said slowly between breaths, resuming his characteristic pissed off demeanor as they both moved to sit down under a tree.

"I'm sorry...Sasuke..." Naruto replied feebly, beads of sweat running down his forehead, his head leaning against the trunk of the tree.

Sasuke looked at him, about to scold the dobe, but the sight of him stole any words he had left. The boy was still panting, his eyes half lidded and glazed over. His whole body seemed to be glistening, illuminated by rays of lights passing through the branches overhead. Sasuke caught sight of a single drop of sweat sliding down Naruto's neck, and involuntarily licked his lips. If wasn't the dobe's sexily exposed neck, it was the sound of his deep and rhythmic panting that excited something in Sasuke's pants.

"It's fine..." Sasuke replied lamely, quickly looking away as he attempted to stifle his uncontrollably aroused body. Still, he warily stole a glance at Naruto, unable to peel his eyes away from the sight. Somewhat surprisingly however, the boy eyes were now closed. _The dobe fell asleep?!_

"Sasu...ke.." Naruto breathed softly.

_Or not._

"Is it just me..or is it really hot?" He continued to half whisper, his voice slightly husky.

"You okay...Naruto?" Sasuke asked, now quite worried that the boy may actually be seriously sick. Yet, he wasn't sure what would win- his mind, which was now filled with worry, or the heated flesh in his pants which was itching to fuck the unsuspecting dobe's ass.

Then, unexpectedly, Naruto began taking off his shirt to reveal his toned body, glistening in the morning sun. "It's really hot...Sasuke..." He panted, breath hitched. He licked his lips seductively.

It seemed the winner was clear.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neji looked at a half empty bottle of a substance disguised as water on his table. He was sitting in the same room Naruto had been only two hours ago. _This is what Juugo-sama uses to force sexual stimulation...why is it half-finished?_

Then he remembered that Kiba had given 'water' to Naruto just before, and he hadn't gone far to get it. _Kiba, you fool! Just 10ml could make someone have an erection...half a bottle could...?!_

_But the effects are different for everyone, he could get an erection today or tomorrow or never if lucky, _Neji remembered, turning the bottle around in his hand. 'Extra strength. Sexy Maid Edition!' It read.

_I hope you're okay Naruto._

* * *

"Sasuke..." Naruto repeated airily. He was shirtless, laying against the tree trunk, with an obvious erection pushing up against his pants. He looked more fuckable than ever. Sasuke observed the aroused, half-naked male in all his glory. He approached Naruto cautiously to get a closer look, until he was standing over the absent-minded boy.

"Hah...Sasuke..." Naruto breathed and pulled hard on Sasuke's hand so that the raven-haired boy would fall on top of him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed as he fell. He skilfully landed on his knees, trapping Naruto's waist, and steadied himself by pushing against the tree trunk with his hands on either side of Naruto's head. He blushed deeply at the closeness of their faces which were only an inch away from each other. Not to mention the fact that he was sitting on Naruto's lap and could feel the tip of the boy's hot length pressing into his ass. _Wait...isn't this the wrong way around? _However before Sasuke could rectify the situation, Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and pushed him to the ground wanting nothing more than to ravish his delectable lips. He leaned in closer and Sasuke could feel the boy's hot breath on his face and see the pools of lust in his big blue eyes. _Crap..! _He thought, feeling a rush of heat to his length. _At this rate, I'll probably cum before Naruto even begins to touch me._ _Naruto...! _Sasuke's mind cried, as the blondie made his first move, his tongue darting out to give Sasuke's lips a quick lick.

No, Sasuke was definitely not going to be able to keep his composure. He snaked his hands through Naruto's blonde hair and forcefully smashed their mouths together as he pushed his wet tongue into the other's hot mouth. The sweetness of Naruto's saliva was almost like a drug and Sasuke could feel himself losing control as they shared a delicious wet heat. Their tongues danced around each other in a fierce battle, pushing up against each other, struggling to find a way to become one. Sasuke removed one hand from Naruto's hair to his ass and slammed the boy's slender body against him so as to deepen their desperate kiss even as they began to run out of breath.

As they reached their limit, Naruto broke the kiss, tearing his lips away so that a single trail of saliva was the only thing still connecting their lips. Sasuke lapped at it, his tongue swiping at Naruto's lips as well, returning the favor. They were both panting heavily, their bodies still recovering from the intense heat their mouths had shared, but it was not enough for their minds which were overcome by an insatiable thirst to fulfill their lustful desires. Sasuke got up from the ground, forcing Naruto backward into a sitting position, and then hoisted said boy onto his lap so that his legs were around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke smirked, pleased with his dominant position, and began to ghost his slender fingers over the tanned muscled body in front of him. Naruto shivered in response, arching his body forward to maximize the electrifying feel of Sasuke's cold fingers on his heated skin.

"Touch me more...Sasuke.." He managed to whisper, despite having had his breath taken away.

"Only if you call me...Sasuke-sama" Sasuke replied huskily as he moved his fingers under the band of Naruto's shorts, causing the boy to flush a deep red.

"Sa..su..ke..sa..ma" He attempted, panting as his heart beat faster and faster.

Wrapping one arm around Naruto's waist, Sasuke pushed the boy towards him so he could taste the body he'd been dreaming about. He moved his tongue over one erect nipple, teasing the tip between his teeth. The wet sensation elicited a pleasurable moan from the blonde-haired boy who now had his hands holding fistfuls of Sasuke's hair, pushing the raven-haired boy up against his aching body. Sasuke moved his tongue down Naruto's body, teasing his navel with a final flick of his tongue before moving onto the real prize.

"Naruto...I know I'm making you hard" Sasuke said slowly and passed his hand lightly over Naruto's clothed erection, feeling a shudder pass through said boy's body as he did so. He then moved his hands under Naruto's shorts and pulled them down, along with his boxers, in one swift motion. He fingered Naruto's erectile cock with one cold hand before giving it a tentative lick, teasing the heavily aroused boy who clearly could not wait for more. "Sasuke-sama' Naruto breathed heavily, "Please don't tease me...I..need you...now.."

"Okay." Sasuke smiled, somewhat evilly, and began licking Naruto's cock more fiercely, enough to make the boy moan high-pitched eargasmic noises. Then he took the whole of his heated flesh into his mouth, sucking hard and rolling his tongue around the whole length, tasting as much of Naruto as he could.

"Sasuke! I'm going to cum!" Naruto groaned forgetting the promised suffix before shamelessly spurting into Sasuke's mouth. The raven-haired boy gave Naruto an intense stare, as the liquid cum dripped from his mouth. Then, without looking away from Naruto's anxious eyes, the Uchiha slowly licked at the dripping cum in a seductive yet unexpected move.

"Here Naruto...taste yourself" He said in his best low-pitched, smooth voice, and pressed his mouth against Naruto's lips pushing his persistent tongue into said boy's mouth for the second time that hour. Sasuke soon broke away from the kiss and as much he didn't want to, he knew the other needed air. "Now, time to do mine" He said, smirking as he unbuckled the belt on his pants and unzipped his fly.

By now, it was clear that the Uchiha's lecherous mind had completely taken over.


	9. The Beginnings Of An Unfortunate Event

Sasuke was at his limit, if he didn't pull out his cock now and shove it down Naruto's hot, wet mouth, surely he was going to die. And perhaps he was going to die. In that single moment Sasuke had unzipped his fly, the other boy had somehow involuntarily closed his eyes, falling into an unexpected and sudden, deep sleep. And before Sasuke had realized it, the dobe was falling face forward onto him, still sitting on his lap. "Naruto!" He shouted as he expertly managed to catch the boy, holding him up with his hands against the other's tanned shoulders. With the face of the sleeping boy suddenly looming over him, the Uchiha was almost just as suddenly snapped out of his perverted thoughts. Sasuke was stupefied and left wondering what the hell he was doing, now that the once seductive, heavily aroused blonde-haired was somehow back to his usual self. He looked up at the sleeping boy he was holding. _What the heck just...happened?_

Still confused, Sasuke unconsciously pulled his hands away from Naruto's shoulders, forgetting that the force of gravity still held. Inevitably, he was then pushed to the ground by the weight of Naruto's limp body falling on top of him. "Oi Naruto! The hell are you doing?!" He shouted before quickly realizing, quite alarmingly, that Naruto was pretty much naked. His exposed length was pressing neatly against the Uchiha's, which was still erect and much in need of release. His muscular abdomen was pushing against Sasuke's, pushing against him in an uncomfortably hot, sticky and arousing way. The Uchiha flushed deeply and quickly attempted shoved the boy off. Unsurprisingly, the happy-go-lucky dobe was still very much in a deep slumber despite the forceful shove. He unabashedly stretched himself out, in all his nakedness, on the grass next to the disoriented raven-haired male.

Sasuke abruptly stood up, fed up with the stupidity of the situation, and surveyed the body of the very vulnerable blonde-haired boy next to him. The sight of him wiped the irritated look off Sasuke's face. Naruto truly looked more beautiful asleep. Sasuke could attest to that. He watched the sleeping boy intently, observing the way his blonde hair was being ruffled lightly by the wind and the way his soft lips were still as if they were waiting to be kissed. His taut tanned skin still glistened with sweat from the perverse act the two lustful boys had engaged in. Sasuke felt his breath hitch and his mind reel once again with depraved thoughts like he was quickly being pulled from one side of his mind to the other. It was as if the very form of the beautiful slender boy spelled vulnerability, and by extension, he was unconsciously begging to be taken. Although usually cold and apathetic, Sasuke would have more than likely paid him that favor. Hell, he would have taken him a million times over if he could. With that thought dominating him, Sasuke had half a mind to slap the dobe awake for the sake of his aching erection but on second thought, he was really much too mortified that the blonde-haired boy would rather sleep than be intimate with him. _Damn this shit to hell! The fuck am I so bipolar for?! _Not to mention that it pained him even more to think that _another person _could give him this much pleasure. And to think it was a stupid, always smiling, blonde-haired idiot who was now sleepily scratching his stomach like nothing had even happened. He felt his pride dissipate, realizing with despair, that the world was truly crazy.

And then it hit him. Like the impact of a bullet to his head. The thoughts of pleasure, the craziness of the world and a certain blonde-haired baka bringing one horrifying realization to light._I was about to have sex with...NARUTO?!_

For the Uchiha, who would have proudly declared himself to be as straight as an arrow only a week ago, it was a big shock indeed. At least when he had fantasized about it in his head, he could deny it, and he would have continued to deny his feelings for as long as they hadn't somehow penetrated the real world. But now they had. Through the way he had shamelessly wrapped his tongue and even his mouth around Naruto's cock- the first every blow job he'd given anyone. _And a good one at that._

"Agh! Fuck!" Sasuke groaned, making his exasperation known only to the unresponsive trees and bushes that surrounded him. The extremely disoriented pale-skinned boy sank to his knees, the magnitude of his bewilderment unbeknownst to the boy sleeping peacefully in front of him. As anxiety began to seep into his brain, the horrifying memory of his lustful actions began to replay itself in his mind. _What the hell did I just do?! _Sasuke lamented, recalling the way he had dirty talked Naruto. He pulled his fingers through his dark hair in frustration. And as every embarrassing detail of the incident continued to replay, Sasuke realized an even pressing matter.

_What the fuck do I do when Naruto wakes up?!_

Either way, he knew he couldn't consider the situation rationally._ Not with this fucking_ boner. The Uchiha sat down decidedly, and cautiously moved the tips of his fingers underneath his boxers, his cold, moist hand slowly moving down to touch his aching organ. He let out a deep breath at the feeling of hands wrapping around his length and began pumping it slowly. The friction he created provided some temporary pleasure but he knew it wouldn't last. He quickened his pace, biting his lip to stifle a groan.

* * *

Kiba looked at his instructor, Izumo Kamizuki, with growing anticipation. It wasn't hard to note that the brown-haired male was completely uninterested in his job, sighing occasionally as he explained the rules of their hike. He had been doing so for the past hour.

"Tch!" Kiba whispered harshly, waiting for the instructor to finish explaining. It wasn't because he wanted to start hiking but rather so he could slip out without Kamizuki noticing. After reading a message Neji had sent him, he'd started to feel uneasy.

_Urgent meeting. Now._

No place. No reason. No nothing. It had to be serious and Kiba knew if he didn't leave as soon as possible, the Hyuuga was likely to get furious.

"Alright kids its time to start hiking" Kamizuki said finally, with another sigh of boredom and began sorting out the group into pairs. Kiba took the opportunity to slip away, giving Chouji a quick wave as a signal to cover for him. _Even if Hyuuga-senpai hasn't said anything, it definitely has to be at that place..._He decided as he pushed past a couple of boys in his way. Once he was some meters away from the group, he broke into a run, hoping he wouldn't be found out. After some fifteen minutes, he finally reached his destination. It was something of a wooden resort, somehow hidden behind a bunch of tall pine trees and bushes. As far as he could tell, no one knew about it except for Hyuuga-senpai, Juugo-sama and himself. Walking up to the large two-story building, he rapped on its wooden door with his knuckles.

"Ah..senpai" Kiba said, as the door swung open to reveal the Hyuuga dressed smartly, and looking very sexy in a black suit that fit him perfectly. "What's with the suit?"

"As you'll remember our party is supposed to be tomorrow. However, there's been a change of plans. Juugo-sama is getting impatient so we're having it tonight. Make sure you notify Naruto-kun as soon as possible." Neji replied as he moved past the door to let Kiba in.

Kiba nodded slowly as walked in and moved his eyes around the room. Although he'd known about the place, he'd never set foot inside it. Just as extravagant as its exterior, the inside of the resort was quite luxurious, clearly adhering to his senpai's taste. He looked to the open bar, noticing a doorway set in the wall attached to it that lead to a wooden staircase.

"Senpai...is that where...?" He asked, gesturing towards to it, knowing that the Hyuuga would understand.

"Yes...In any case, your main job is get Naruto-kun to drink. The rest of the plan will be carried out as we discussed. You'll get what you were promised if the plan is successfully carried out."

Kiba nodded with as much seriousness as he could muster.

"Well-You can leave now. Make sure you notify Naruto-kun"

"Aww but I just got here! Can't you just give me a drink or something? I mean I ran all the way here for no reason!"

"No. Now get out before I kick you out. I need time to prepare." Neji bit back, narrowing his eyes at the shorter boy.

"I get it, I get it. Just trying to lighten up the mood around here- feels like a death house." Kiba muttered in reply, as he headed out the door he had just come through. "Seeya tonight senpai" He continued, raising his hand as a sign of goodbye.

"Wait-!" The Hyuuga suddenly said. Kiba turned around to face him. "There's one more thing I forgot to mention. This morning, you got Naruto some water. Where did you get it from?"

"Oh. There was a bottle of water on the table, I thought that was what you wanted me to get it from."

"You idiot! That was Juugo-sama's 'water'" Neji shouted.

"Juugo-sama's water...you mean..?" Kiba asked, suddenly horrified. _Oh fuck...Naruto..._

Neji looked at him contemptuously. "Do something about it!" He then replied and slammed the cabin door loudly. _Always so titchy! _Kiba thought, annoyed, and pulled out his phone from his pocket. _You just had to go and change plans just cause you can. _He scrolled through his contacts to N. _Here goes nothing. _He pressed on 'Naruto'.

* * *

"Haa...Haa.." Sasuke breathed after reaching a climax. He'd already cum two times and now his hand was dripping with it. _What should I do now...?_

Then like it was answering him, Naruto's pocket starting buzzing with the sound of a certain blasphemous rap song ringing so loudly throughout the clearing that birds sitting atop trees were forced to fly away.

_HOLY SHIT...! _Sasuke's mind shouted as he whipped his head around to face the source of the disturbance. His heart was beating so fast at the possibility of someone being there, it would have probably come out of his chest by now if it were possible. If anyone were to see the Uchiha as he was at that moment, he would have surely committed suicide.

_**'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady**_  
_**All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating'**_

Using his clean hand, Sasuke quickly reached inside of the pocket of Naruto's shorts to stop the irritating noise and more importantly to prevent Naruto from waking up. He pulled out the phone, the ringtone ringing even louder.

_**'SO WON'T THE REAL SLIM SHADY PLEASE STAND UP,**_  
_**PLEASE STAND UP, PLEASE STAND UP?'**_

The blonde-haired boy stirred slightly. Desperate, Sasuke unconsciously slid his finger across the phone's screen to stop the ringing, only to realize that he'd taken Naruto's call. He slowly put the phone up to his ear.

_'Naruto?' _Kiba's voice sounded.

'It's Sasuke' Sasuke said quietly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping boy.

_'Oh..could you please give it to Naruto?'_

'Naruto's uh...sleeping..'

_'Sleeping...? Why would he be sleeping?'_

'I don't know, he seemed a little sick before and then...he just fell asleep.' Sasuke replied, skipping the part about their little romp.

'_Sick? really...?' _Kiba feigned surprise.

'Yeah. Did something happen before? He wasn't like this until after you were with him.'

'_No!...I mean...no, nothing happened. We just hung out a little...that's all'_

'Oh..'

'_Yeah..so where are you guys? Maybe I should check up on Naruto'_

'No! There's no need to do that! He'll be fine' Sasuke replied a little too loudly. Naruto sighed sleepily.

'_No I think I should really check up on him...get him to a doctor or something..' _Kiba insisted_._

'Is there really a doctor round here? I'll take him if you want.'

'_Wow...that's a little too nice for you Sasuke...isn't it?'_

'You fucking kidding me? You take him if you want! I don't fucking care'

_'Alrighhtt calm down pretty boy! So where are you?'_

'Just beyond the gates that say 'The Forest of Death'. But there's no way to get in or out unless you have a key'

_'Ah...The Forest of Death huh? Don't worry I have a key. Be there in ten, make sur-'_

Sasuke hung up. _If I have to listen to that asshole, I'd rather die. _He then returned the phone to Naruto's pocket. _The fuck was with that ringtone anyway?_ He thought as he searched for tissues in his pockets. Thankfully, he found some. He began wiping his pants and his dirtied hand, hoping that maybe he looked at least half decent. He then zipped his fly and buckled his belt. _This has got to be the worst day ever._

He looked at Naruto. _Goddammit! _He cursed and set about putting the boy's clothes back on.

* * *

Naruto woke up not knowing where he was for the second time that day. Somehow he was already used to it. _'_Sasuke...' He muttered.

'Sorry Naruto, pretty boy ain't here', a familiar voice replied. Naruto got up from the bed he was lying in and rubbed his sleepy eyes. 'You finally awake?'

'Oh..it's you Kiba.' Naruto said as he opened his eyes. He looked around the room and realized it was the same room he had been in only a few hours before. 'What..happened to me?'

'I'm sorry Naruto...I kind of made you sick with that chocolate I gave you...uh..turns out it was out of date'

'Oh..and I got sick cause of that? I hardly ever get sick! This one time I drank milk one week past its due by date but I was pretty okay!' Naruto shouted, beaming. Kiba smiled, glad to see that he was back to his boisterous self. 'So where'd Sasuke go? I just remember that we were running from some big animal...'

'An animal..?' Kiba questioned with a small laugh. _I was hoping that the drug didn't affect him that badly. _'He said he had some stuff to do..He was acting really weirdly too...Anyway, Naruto..remember that party we were gonna have? Well, we've had a change of plans. The party's tonight- You still game?'

'Hell yeah!' The blonde replied enthusiastically, forgetting that he was ever worried about Sasuke.

'Well...it's 5:00pm now...and we've got to get going in another hour.' Kiba noted. 'Not to mention, we need a suit for you...'

'A suit?'

'Yeah..it's a tuxedo party!' Kiba grinned. 'Don't worry, there are a ton of suits in here we can choose from. Come on' He continued, walking to the large closet he had previously gotten Naruto's shorts from. Pulling the bed covers off himself, Naruto followed him eagerly.

'I think a grey suit would look good on you' Kiba said at length, flipping through racks of suits.

'Woah...are these all Neji's?' Naruto asked.

'Yup..he's one rich bastard...Found it!' Kiba replied, pulling out a grey suit. He put it against Naruto's body. 'Yup...just right...damn I'm just too good at this stuff...You look sexy as hell- and that's saying something, coming from a straight guy' Kiba chuckled.

'Haha-it better stay that way!' Naruto joked, grinning. Kiba smiled.

'I ain't ever gonna give up on women!' He shouted, proudly. 'And now for a tie...we need a blue one to match those twinkling blue eyes!' Kiba said dramatically and reached into the closet once more. Once he'd found what he was looking for, he handed Naruto the tie and suit. 'Have a shower and get changed.'

* * *

After Sasuke had cleaned himself and was sitting at the only table in the room, he pulled out the novel he had been reading from his bag. It was his favorite kind, a dystopian science fiction called 'Neuromancer'. However, before he could return to what he thought was an accurate depiction of hegemonic corporate powers, he was disturbed by the sound of someone bursting into the room. _I forgot to lock the door...?_

'Sasuke!' The person shouted. Of course, it was none other than Naruto, whose presence Sasuke confirmed by turning around to face him.

'What..?' He asked softly, the memories of the day's events flooding into his mind. He sincerely hoped Naruto didn't remember them.

'I'm going to a party with Kiba! I figured since we're not really on bad terms anymore, you might want to come!' Naruto answered happily, and grinned from ear to ear.

_He's totally forgotten, that's for sure..._Sasuke realized. With his mind now at ease, he looked Naruto up and down, noticing that he was wearing a suit. 'Why are you..in a suit?' He asked, sounding as if he were mocking Naruto. But what he really wanted to ask was, '_Why does that suit make you look so sexy?!_'.

'Hey! I reckon I look pretty good!' Naruto replied, a little annoyed.

_Damn right, you do._ Sasuke couldn't help himself thinking. _Crap...! _'No, I'm good. Don't want to go your little lame parties when I'd rather read.'

'Alright...suit yourself, but you don't have to be nerdy_ all_ the time..you know?' Naruto teased, hoping Sasuke would change his mind.

'I think I'd rather be smart than stupid, thank you very much.' Sasuke replied harshly and turned back around to face his desk. A few seconds later, He heard the door close with a click._This is it. This is where I draw the fucking line. If I ever get caught up in all that gay shit I'm seriously going to flip out. I can't be friends with that guy...ever._

* * *

Kiba led Naruto to the resort, quickly and quietly so that none of the other boys would notice. That was important. Now, they were standing in front of the building after Naruto had paused to look at it, in awe of how big it was.

'You said it was a cabin!' He exclaimed, still shocked.

'Yeah well...this is what I'd consider a cabin.' Kiba laughed and pushed Naruto towards it. 'Well, we can't stay out here forever!' He said playfully. _Or Juugo-sama will get angry. _Once they had reached the door, Kiba knocked on it three times. 'It's Kiba!' He shouted.

The door clicked open. 'Why hello, Naruto-kun!' Neji said smiling brightly in the doorway as he motioned the boys inside.

'Hello!' Naruto grinned happily and walked in.

_Damn lousy guy..He's never given me that reception! _Kiba thought as he followed Naruto.

The room was quite big, big enough to fit at least two hundred people. Although even with that capacity, it was surprisingly quite packed. The sounds of loud music and people laughing and talking reverberated throughout the space.

'Don't worry...they're mostly Neji's friends.' Kiba whispered to Naruto, knowing that he was nervous. Coincidentally, a waiter passed by, and Kiba picked up a glass of wine to hand to Naruto. 'To calm the nerves.' He said comfortingly. Naruto gave him a quick nod as he took it, gulping any nervousness he had left. And then, he downed the drink in one go- only to start spluttering soon after. 'Easy there!' Kiba whispered loudly, thumping him lightly on the back, and smiled in response to any worried looks the other guests gave him. 'Come on' He said, motioning Naruto to follow him through crowds of people, to avoid the attention. They soon found a group of girls sitting down on a couch, chatting loudly.

'Well hello there, lovely ladies!' Kiba initiated a conversation, putting on his well-revered gentlemanly suave voice. 'Mind if we join you?'

The girls giggled. 'Hi Kiba-kun...', one particular blue-haired girl ventured to say.

'Ah, Hinata-san...', Kiba replied shyly, turning red as he noticed her for the first time. 'It's nice to see you here...'.

Naruto nudged him with his elbow. 'Who's that?!', he whispered loudly. 'Your _girlfriend_?' He then asked, smirking.

'Baka! This is Hyuuga-senpai's cousin, Hinata-san.' Kiba slapped the back of Naruto's head.

'Ow!'

'And you ladies are...?', Kiba ignored Naruto and gestured toward the other girls.

'Ino', a blonde-haired girl said.

'Tenten', said another with brown hair in two cute buns.

'Sakura', said the girl with peculiar pink hair, sitting on the end.

'Oh, it's you Sakura-chan! Do you remember me from the hot spring?!' Naruto shouted and moved to sit down next to her, forcing the other girls to move aside.

'Ah yes...yes I do..Naruto-kun...', Sakura replied as nicely as she could. _How can he say Sakura-chan as if we're so familiar with each other..?!_

'You remembered my name!' Naruto replied happily, 'As expected of someone as smart and pretty as you!' He laughed and put his arm around her.

'Ha..ha..' Sakura laughed nervously, restraining herself from punching him.

'Bring us some drinks!' Kiba shouted to a waiter nearby and plonked himself between the girls. 'So which one of you ladies is ready to be charmed?' He smiled broadly and put both his arms around the back of the couch.

And so the night rolled by, marked by the number of drinks Kiba called for every so often. After an hour or so, Naruto had had at least four drinks and was now slurring his speech. Kiba watched him intently, thanking his good genes, for the Inuzukas hardly ever got drunk. Nonetheless, he acted as if were.

'So then...I was...I was like running...running so fast. Man you wouldn't even know, but that guy was soooo fucking persistent..you know?' Naruto slurred, dangerously waving a drink around in his outstretched hand.

'Come on Naruto...let's go...bathroom..' Kiba said, attempting to slur, and took the drink from Naruto's hand.

'Oi! Don't get between me and ma drink!' Naruto shouted valiantly and snatched the drink back. He downed it at once, having since gotten good at doing so, and slammed it down on the table in front of them. 'Alright! To the bathroom!' He shouted, getting up to his feet, shakily. He then attempted to steady himself but failed and began to fall, face forward. Of course, Kiba caught him, in as much of a drunken stupor that he could act out.

'Be back soon girls' He said and smiled, putting his arm around Naruto's waist. He began to drag him like that towards the bathroom.

'Since when did guys go to the bathroom together?', Ino questioned with a giggle, watching their retreating figures.


	10. Just Let Loose

**WARNING: This chapter is not for the faint-hearted. **

* * *

'Mrpghh...' Naruto managed to utter unintelligibly and opened his eyes, not knowing where he was for the third freaking time that day. But this time was different. All he could see was darkness. _Need..to..pee.._

'Neji, remove his pants' A low voice suddenly sounded, not particularly far away.

'Yes, Juugo-sama', said another, with a very familiar low tone.

'Hey...Neji...is that you?' Naruto slurred. 'Why..can't I move..?...and why is everything dark?'

'You've got a blindfold on and your hands are tied' Neji divulged, his voice holding none of the warmth it held earlier.

'What..? Why?' Naruto mumbled, still only half awake.

Neji didn't reply and instead walked to the double bed where Naruto was lying. His arms were held above his head, tied to the metal frame of the bed by thick ropes. _To think Uchiha Sasuke was in the same compromising position not too long ago_ Neji mused, as he sized up the shirtless, drunken teen. _Although, Naruto was much easier to subdue. _

'The heck do you want..?!' Naruto shouted, drunkenly, as he felt Neji's cold hand brush his chest.

'Nothing. Just to take off your pants.' Neji said calmly. 'Naruto-kun, please raise your hips'. Naruto obliged, because for some reason the way Neji talked made it sound like he was asking him to blink. Neji unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly before pulling off his pants in one swift motion, as if he were removing a tablecloth from a table.

'That's enough Neji, I'll take it from here. Bring me the water. Make sure it's extra strong' Juugo said suddenly and got up from the chair he was sitting on.

'Yes, Juugo-sama' Neji replied with a bow and left the room.

Walking towards the bed, Juugo climbed on top, crawling up it so that he was arched over Naruto, his hands wrapped around the metal frame above Naruto's head. He smiled contently, as watched the boy squirm underneath him and moved one hand to lift his chin up between his thumb and index finger.

'The hell are you...?!' Naruto growled, attempting to free himself from Juugo's grip.

Juugo simply smirked. A few seconds later, Neji reappeared with a glass of 'water'. 'Juugo-sama, as you requested.' He said, and handed him the glass.

Juugo put a thumb to Naruto's lip and pried his mouth open, putting two fingers inside the wet opening. 'Drink up' He whispered and poured the liquid into the boy's mouth with his other hand, watching as the last few drops trickled down into his throat. Almost immediately, Naruto's face flushed a deep pink in response and he moaned softly at the sudden changes to his body.

'Well, that was quick' Juugo smirked as he handed the glass back to Neji. 'Leave. It's time for me to begin'. Bowing once more, Neji left, ignoring the small feeling of sympathy that tugged at his mind.

'Hah...' Naruto breathed as heat started to flow through his body, notably to 'that' area. Juugo eyed his cock as it quickly enlarged, and became fully erect, taking form underneath his boxers. Licking his lips, the older male pulled them down at once, fully revealing the hot member which sprung up instantly.

Juugo took the length into one hand and began stroking it gently, inciting a tingling feeling in Naruto's body. Then he squeezed it, his finger tightening around the heated flesh, and sent shock waves through Naruto's spine.

'No..!..don't...' Naruto moaned, as his body betrayed him, his pulsing organ reacting to Juugo's every touch. Then Juugo put two fingers in his own mouth, the saliva dripping down the long digits, and used them to knead Naruto's cock. Naruto groaned at the slick wetness that covered his cock, the tip of which began leaking his own fluid in response.

'My my...I'm just touching you and you're already leaking..so lewd!' He smirked and brought his mouth down to the length, licking at the precum with a swipe of his pink, wet tongue.

'Uhh...' Naruto's moaned, his own voice sounding so foreign to him.

'Now...what to do with this wanton body...?' Juugo inquired sarcastically, and began moving his tongue over the head of his cock, salivating over it.

'S-stop...!' Naruto cried.

'Devour it of course..!' The older boy exclaimed, giving the tip a final lick. Then he began taking off his clothes in a hurry, unable to contain his eagerness for the succulent body before him. Shirt. Pants. Underwear. Once, he'd gotten rid of everything, he pushed himself against the body in front of him and rubbed his own erect cock against Naruto's. 'Hah...the feeling of your cock is so arousing...' Juugo whispered, enlightening Naruto to the fact. He bit down hard on Naruto's neck provoking a yelp from his victim.

'Stop!...Please...!' Naruto begged, and despite being somewhat in a state of unawareness, tears began to form at the corner of his eyes. He could feel the heat of the other's erection against him, maintaining hot sticky contact with his own. At this point, he felt so disgusted, he wanted to scream and kick but his body was too weak and reacted to the pervert's advances despite his feelings.

As if in response, Juugo moved down lower and gripped Naruto's hips tightly with two strong hands, bringing his face close to one pink nipple. He licked it slowly, like one would a melting ice cream, before teasing it between his teeth.

'Ah..!' Naruto cried, and arched upward involuntarily at the sharp sensation. Juugo used the opportunity to move one hand down to his ass and wrap the other more tightly around his waist. He pushed Naruto's body closer to himself and bit harder on the erect nipple, leaving a thing trail of saliva as he moved his mouth down to explore the delicious body before him. He brought his wet convulsing organ over the boy's abdomen, outlining the curve of his muscles, before attacking his navel.

'Such a sweet body, Naruto-kun...so ready to accept me' Juugo murmured, his lips moving against Naruto's heated skin.

'I don't want to...!' Naruo cried more forcefully and by now, tears now streaming down his face. He couldn't even see who the perpetrator was or what he was doing but he could feel the wetness of male's sticky saliva all over his body.

'Even if you say that Naruto-kun...I can't stop here...', Juugo replied at once and pulled away his mouth away, only to attack Naruto's legs. He lifted them up, leaving one hand to grip the back of one of Naruto's thighs as he forced a finger into his pink orifice.

'Wh-where are you touching! No! It hurts!' Naruto wailed.

'Well, if this hurts...then I don't know how you're gonna take my big cock!' Juugo sniggered. 'Oh god...you're so fucking tight!' He slid another finger in, feeling the boy's muscles tighten around it. Naruto tensed at the penetration, wanting to cry out, but his voice was stuck in his throat. 'Look at how your little hole sucks my fingers in...so...lewd..'

_I'm done for...this is it...I'm going to lose my vir-_

'Get off him! YOU SICK FUCK!' A voice yelled, followed by a loud bang as the door was slammed open.

Juugo suddenly alarmed to the fact that they were not alone, looked to the entrance of the room. He moved his eyes over the figure he saw. It was a male in a black suit and black tie with dark blue hair spiked up at the back and dark penetrating eyes. Eyes that spelled murder. The eyes of an Uchiha. 'It's nice of you to join us...Sasuke-kun'

'Sa-sa..su..ke..?' Naruto whimpered.

'To think that you would present yourself to me so easily...' Juugo said mockingly, surprisingly pleased at the sudden turn of events. He sharply removed both fingers from Naruto's anus.

'Ah!' Naruto yelped at the sharp pain.

'DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HIM!' Sasuke roared and attempted to run to Naruto.

'Neji! Kiba!' Juugo called, and both boys rushed into the room from another door, grabbing both of Sasuke's arms and managing to restrain him before he could make it.

'Get off me..! FUCK!' He shouted, struggling in their grip and failing in his attempt to kick them off.

'Strip him' Juugo ordered darkly, getting off the bed. Completely unperturbed by his own nakedness, he moved to sit back on his chair and crossed his arms.

'Sasuke..!' Naruto called weakly. Sasuke looked at him, wanting to tell him how much he was hurting, seeing Naruto subdued like that. How the pain wouldn't stop clawing at his heart. He clenched his fists.

'Naruto...' He managed to whisper helplessly and made no attempt to stop Kiba or Neji from taking his clothes off. Somehow, they managed to pull everything off, whilst still restraining him.

'If you want to save the boy _that_ much' Juugo began, eying Sasuke's naked body, 'Why don't _you_ fuck him then.'

'Huh..?' Sasuke asked, surprised. Of all the things he had expected Juugo to say, this was the least of them.

'Or rather...hurry up and fuck that boy before I fucking kill him!' Juugo growled, suddenly enraged. Then, from out of nowhere, he brandished a gun from behind him. Pointing it towards Naruto's head, he cocked it. Sasuke's eyes widened but before he could react, Neji shoved him onto the bed.

'Do what he says, or you'll regret it' The Hyuuga stated, as a-matter-of-fact.

'R-right..' Sasuke complied, fear building up in him at the sight of the weapon, and shakily climbed on top of Naruto. There was so much he wanted to say to him. To tell him he was sorry for being a douche. To tell him that he actually cared about him. But it was too late now. He brought his hands up to Naruto's wrists and slowly untied the ropes, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

'Hurry the fuck up...I'm getting impatient' Juugo snapped, the gun still poised perfectly in his hands. 'Make it a good show' He demanded, licking his lips in anticipation.

Once Sasuke had successfully untied them, he moved onto the blindfold and tried to swallow any fear he had. But still, his heart beat uncontrollably and his whole body was tense with fear. He wondered what kind of eyes Naruto would look at him with. _Anger? Hurt?...Disgust?_ He could feel himself getting angry, the sight of Naruto's body wet with Juugo's saliva making him furious beyond rational thought. And yet, Naruto himself was completely silent, his arms now lying flat beside him, tears tracks dried on his face. Sasuke removed the black cloth cautiously.

Much to Sasuke's surprise, Naruto smiled a small smile as he looked up at Sasuke, the only thing he could muster at that moment. _And his eyes_, Sasuke noted. They were so blue, twinkling and still teary but happy. _He looks so relieved. _Sasuke smiled back and somehow he knew that they would be okay as long as they were together.

'Sasuke...' Naruto whispered and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, bringing his body closer to him. The raven-haired boy nodded, knowing full well what the boy wanted. He gripped Naruto's waist and gently turned him onto his stomach. Naruto then gripped the metal bars of the headboard, his knees pressing into the bed and his butt placed directly in front of Sasuke as if it was his for the taking.

Sasuke smirked and moved closer, arching his body over Naruto's. He slid one hand up the hot body beneath him, from his abdomen to his pectorals, brushing the burning skin ever so lightly. As expected, Naruto purred from underneath him, pleasantly aroused by Sasuke's touch. Contented by the reaction, Sasuke teased a nipple between his fingers, and bit down lightly on Naruto's ear. His soft black hair teased the back of Naruto's neck, eliciting a much deserved moan from the boy. Naruto pushed his body upwards to feel more of Sasuke on his body. The curve of their bodies complimented each other perfectly, and the heavily aroused tanned boy could feel the coolness of Sasuke's pale, alabaster skin touching his own hot skin. Sasuke's muscular chest pressed against his back, sending electric currents through his whole form. More stimulating than that was the feeling of the pale boy's cock hardening and push teasingly against his entrance.

'Ohhh...fuck...' Naruto panted, his erect member aching even more now.

Sasuke knowingly he moved his other hand to caress the boy's throbbing erection, his silky smooth hands moving slowly over the length. He marveled at the way it grew hotter in his hand. He moved his hand up and down the member faster and faster, fueled by Naruto's constant moans, and trailed kisses down the back of his neck.

'Sasuke..! I'm going to-'

'It's okay...' Sasuke whispered gently.

'Uhhh...!' Naruto let the sound of his lyrical voice ring out as he let loose, cum spurting over the mattress and all over Sasuke's hands.

'Naruto...' Sasuke breathed huskily into his ear, feeling the liquid of Naruto's release drip from his hands. 'I'm going to put it in' He managed to say, his voice straining.

'Haah...just do it...' Naruto said breathlessly, 'Hurry..'

With there nothing left to be said, Sasuke gripped Naruto's waist with his powerful hands and pushed the head of his cock into the tight entrance, thrusting deeper and deeper into the narrow hole until it had engulfed his entire length to the hilt. Naruto felt as if his whole body was on fire, there was both pain and delicious pleasure, and he could feel his muscles tighten around the large cock inside him. _It's so big...!  
_

'Uhh Sasuke! M-more!' Naruto cried, his breath hitched. _God...Now I know why I exist..! _And he truly believed it, in that moment, that he existed to be rammed into by Sasuke's large cock because it gave more pleasure than he ever thought possible. _Oh! God! _Naruto panted loudly as Sasuke rammed into him again. _Fuck...h__e's hit the spot! _Naruto's mind cried as he felt an unimaginable ecstasy, like he was struck with lightning, his whole body feeling the impact of the thrust. And he was in a place equivalent to a heaven, feeling purely blissful.

Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's waist and pulled his cock out, only to drive it forcefully back into the pink hole, inducing a loud, painful cry from the blonde boy whose body was being penetrated so vehemently. He could feel his insides ripping with Sasuke's slick cock enlarging inside his tight ass. 'Ahh...Fuck! So goddamn tight Naruto!' Sasuke groaned and thrust in and out of the hole over and over again, panting more and more as he did. 'Ohh fuck!' Sasuke cried out, and let loose with cock still very much stuck in Naruto's ass, his hot cum flooding the insides of Naruto's body.

'Hah...hah...' Naruto panted as Sasuke slid his cock out of the boy's abused hole. Cum was dripping from it, ever so sexily, and Sasuke just wanted to ram into him again.

_But...I don't want..to...break..you..Naru- _

'Sasuke...I want to ride you..' Naruto whispered softly.

'But Naruto-!' Sasuke cried hoarsely before he saw Naruto smile.

'I can't...get...enough...of that cock...' The blonde boy whispered in between pants, his face spelling pure ecstasy and his eyes glazed over with a lust that made Sasuke's cock harden at once. Sasuke nodded, wanting nothing more than take the sexy tanned boy over and over again. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and lifted him up onto his lap, before shifting to face Juugo so that the lecherous male could see Naruto's naked body displayed before him. Naruto snaked his arms around the back of Sasuke's head, entangling his fingers in the boy's dark locks.

'That's right...Such a nice view...!' Juugo cried out and began pumping his aching organ in his palm at the sight.

'This'll be a good show alright.' Sasuke said darkly, one hand stroking a hardened, blushing nipple and other wrapped around Naruto's cock, which had already hardened again. 'I'll show what you could never do!' He continued and bit down on Naruto's collarbone, marking him as his possession.

'Ohh..Sa..suke!' Naruto cried lustfully, no longer paying attention to anyone around them. He lifted himself up before moving his ass downwards which such force, he impaled himself on Sasuke erect member.

'Fuck...Naruto!' Sasuke howled wildly, and jerked his hips upwards to remove any space between them.

'Sasuke...' Naruto mewled in response and lifted himself up again, only to slid down onto the thick organ once more, riding the pale boy hard.

'More!' Juugo cried, reaching a climax. And so they continued.


	11. A Crazy Ordeal

**WARNING: This chapter may make some feel a little squeamish. **

* * *

If Sasuke was honest with himself, he would have realized that he had just made the worst decision ever. Of course, everyone wishes that they could play the hero- come running in to save a damsel in distress whilst shouting their best battle cry. But reality told him that Naruto was most certainly not a damsel, evidenced by the fact that he had a penis. _A very nice one at that._ And Sasuke was certain that shouting 'Get off him! YOU SICK FUCK!' didn't count as a battle cry.

But that wasn't what irked him.

What was of particular concern was the fact that he didn't actually manage to _save_ the princess because they were, after all, still stuck in Juugo's resort. Rather, Sasuke's body had decided he would have hot sex with said princess in front of the lecherous pervert who got off to the sounds of it. But Sasuke would prefer not acknowledge that fact. After all, by letting his body tell him what to do, Sasuke had gotten himself into a sticky situation. _Very sticky_, he'd like to add. _The cum-and-sweat-mixed-together kind. _Alas, in situations like these, Sasuke needed to do what he did best. He needed to use his head instead of his dick. And even though the feeling Naruto's hole swallowing his cock greatly reduced his ability to think, Sasuke was sure he could come up with something. _I _have_ to fucking come up with something. _ _  
_

'Juugo...don't you want to join in?' Sasuke said huskily, making a point to slide his tongue up the length of Naruto's neck. A shiver rippled down the boy's spine, as he continued to ride Sasuke, moving up and down with such force, that the pale boy had to restrain himself from crying out. He knew he was about to experience an orgasm again, his whole body entranced by Naruto's vigor and the way he slammed his ass on Sasuke's cock like there was no tomorrow. Still- Sasuke had to use his head.

'I'm not going to fall for your words again Sasuke-kun...' Juugo stated, slowly. 'Besides, the view from here is pretty nice...' He continued, mockingly, panting as he slid his hand over his member. Cursing silently, Sasuke searched his mind for anything that would make their situation a little more favorable. He thought back to the last time he'd been trapped by the same perverted bastard not too long ago.

_'Get off me, fuck!' I growl, as the fuckwit climbs over me. If this fucking homo does anything, I'm going to fucking punch the living daylights out of him. Then, like he knows what I'm thinking, the bastard smirks and brings his hand closer to me. He starts at my jeans, unbuttoning them slowly, trying to exact the perfect torture. But I can't do anything because my arms are held up and my legs are trapped by his knees. All I can do is stare at him, my eyes burning with hatred. _

_'Sasuke-kun..do you know what turns me on the most?' The homo teases. 'Watching my adorable little victims jerk off, put their cute fingers in their hole and beg for me to fill it with my dick...'  
_

That was it. And Sasuke had to do it, because it was that or nothing. It was that or..._or Naruto will get..._

He didn't need to say it. The thought was the only thing he needed. He shifted himself slightly so he could lift Naruto off.

'Hey! Don't try to do anything funny!' Juugo shouted, angrily, and lifted his gun up from where he had unconsciously dropped it. Sasuke paled at the sight of the weapon, having forgotten that it was there. He hadn't taken it into account. But still, it couldn't deter him. It _wouldn't _deter him. He put Naruto gently down onto the bed, despite the boy's protests and cries for more sex. Then, he crawled to the end of the bed on his hands and knees before rising so that he was kneeling on the bed. He spread his knees out slowly and steeled himself. He wanted to die just then and there, rather than put on the shameful display he was about to enact. _Naruto...I'm doing this for you.._

His member was still uncomfortably erect and he desperately wanted to just take Naruto to another room and pound him into the bed. But no. Not yet. He readied his mind, preparing himself for the persona he was about to adopt.

'Oi..get back to where you were!' Juugo cried, somewhat frantically.

'Juugo-sama...' Sasuke whispered suddenly. His voice was sultry, and his eyes were vacant.

Juugo's eyes widened at the sound of Sasuke's sweet honey-like voice calling out to him. He groaned, fisting his cock quicker and quicker. _It really is you I want Sasuke..._

But that wasn't the end of it. Soon Sasuke slid his hand gently over his blushing cock, his creamy fingers moving over the slit to wipe at the precum that had started to leak. Then he began pumping his length slowly, panting as he wrapped his fingers around it and moved his hand up and down.

Juugo gulped at the sight, looking at Sasuke with an intensity that could kill as he imagined himself licking the sexy boy's cock and running his slick tongue over Sasuke's velvety skin. And Sasuke knew it.

The dark haired boy continued to tease Juugo, licking his lips, as he continued to touch himself. Then, in what seemed like no time at all, he quickly dropped to his hands. With his fingers gripping the edge of the bed, he began panting loudly as his chest rose and fell, and attempted to gaze at Juugo longingly, his infamous penetrative eyes piercing the other male's soul. Without breaking his gaze, he slowly lifted one hand and reached back to his ass from underneath himself to push a single digit in his virginal hole. _Oh fuck...I wish I could just die..._

Juugo moved his eyes over the Uchiha's body, observing the curve of his back and the tight silky skin that pulled over his spine. His movements were beyond sensual. With every flex of his arm muscles as he worked his length and curve of his long, slender fingers as he penetrated his puckered hole, it was like he was having sex with himself. Frankly, he was devil incarnate. If the way his dark bangs hung over his forehead and translucent skin glistened with sweat didn't tell you enough, he was like Lucifer himself, capable of granting one a dangerous pleasure- sweeter than any forbidden fruit you could ever imagine. And from the moment he had locked eyes with Juugo, his bewitching gaze had held the older male in a trance. A trance that would forever bind him in a thirst for the Uchiha's godly body.

Then the devil's lips moved. 'I need your cock Juugo-sama...' He whispered, seductively, and licked his lips.

Juugo shivered as if the words themselves had tickled his skin. _Sasuke i-is seducing me? _Sasuke could seduce someone just by looking at them, but to purposely seduce someone. It was too much. Juugo was itching to thrust his cock into the Uchiha's pale body so much, that it started to hurt. Shaking, he tightened his grip on the gun, and walked over to Sasuke until he was standing in front of his beautiful form. Sasuke looked up at him meekly, with pleading eyes and as if he were begging for Juugo to take him. And like that, Juugo pounced onto the bed so that he was poised behind the boy, gripping his length at the entrance of the Uchiha's pink hole. His other hand still gripped the gun.

'Don't try anything' Juugo warned, his voice husky. He pressed the gun to Sasuke's head. By now, Sasuke had removed his finger from his hole and was back to gripping the edge of the bed. 'I'm going to put it in...'

'Wait!' Sasuke cried. Pausing, he cringed at the thought of what he was going to say next. 'I...want to look at you...when we cum...together..' He said softly, looking down, and couldn't help the blush that crept over his face.

Juugo's smirked. 'Okay..' He obliged. _So_ e_ven Sasuke can act cute... _

Sasuke shifted his body around, and placed his hands on Juugo's shoulders. 'You'll have to sit on my lap before this is going to work' Juugo stated bluntly, putting the gun down to grip Sasuke's waist. He attempted to lift Sasuke up, but the boy put a hand to his wrist, pulling it away.

'Can I do something first..?' Sasuke ventured to say and trailed the palm of his hand down Juugo's chest. _Fuck...I got to think of something fast..._

'What..?' Juugo questioned, warily. He placed a hand on the gun again.

_Oh fuck..._Sasuke thought. _Think of something! ANYTHING! _'Errr...Want me to suck you off?' He said a little too quickly. _HOLY FUCK...WHY THE HELL DID I SAY THAT?!_

There was a pause as Juugo eyed him, his lips curling into a small smirk. Sasuke thought he must have done something real bad in his past life to end up in this situation.

'No foreplay. I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll be screaming like a little girl' Juugo growled, and he plunged two fingers into Sasuke's hole.

_FUCK..! _Sasuke's mind screamed, but he couldn't let a sound out, even as his pride disintegrated. He closed his eyes, just waiting for it to end, for the pain to go away and for everything to be alright again. But like every other horrible situation he'd been in, it was hopeless.

Then, to make things worse, Juugo pulled Sasuke closer and whispered slowly in his ear. 'Your mouth might deny it, but your ass is loving the service. Fuck, Sasuke, you'd make such a good whore' Then, to drive the point home, he grabbed fistfuls of Sasuke's hair, yanking the helpless boy's head back. 'You're mine now, you pretty...little...whore' He drew the last word out, like it held some kind of poison before pulling his wet tongue up the length of the pale boy's neck.

Sasuke choked in his attempt to cry out in anger. _THIS FUCKER'S DONE IT NOW...! _He thought, about to lash out at Juugo, teach the fucker a lesson for humiliating him. A million different ways of torture flipped through Sasuke's mind like a picture book. _Electrocution, hot iron rods, fire, castration, water torture, disfigurement-_

But then he saw it- in the corner of his eye. A chance to save himself and more importantly, Naruto. There, lying on the bed, was Juugo's gun, dropped carelessly when he had grabbed Sasuke's hair. And Sasuke knew he only had a few seconds, he had to swallow his pride right down and put on the last and most convincing show he could or he'd never get to it.

He pressed his palm to Juugo's chest. 'You say you wanna fuck me, but you haven't even put it in yet' He teased and pushed the boy down onto the bed. 'Don't trouble yourself, let me do it' Sasuke whispered, and trailed his hand down Juugo's body so that a ripple of pleasure moved through the older boy's body and he closed his eyes, groaning in response. And in those few seconds, the dark-haired boy reached his other hand out, ever so inconspicuously. But his fingers could only brush against the cold metal of the weapon. Thankfully, Juugo didn't notice his outstretched arm. Instead, he pulled Sasuke down towards him. 'Hurry up and fuck me' He growled.

And that was it all took for pale fingers to wrap around the gun.

'Like Hell, fucker!' Sasuke shouted, his voice returning to its usual coldness. Shock registered on Juugo's face and he quickly attempted to feel around for the gun, but his hands met with nothing but ruffled sheets. He didn't even have time to realize what had happened, as Sasuke suddenly brandished the weapon in front of him. It was surprising that none other than Juugo had helped him reach the gun by pulling him down. But Sasuke had no time to explain. He quickly smashed it into the side of Juugo's head, causing the boy to fall helplessly onto the bed. _It's a good thing you brought this thing with you...fuckwit.. _He thought as he kicked Juugo off the bed, channelling all his anger into the move.

The sudden thud, woke up Neji and Kiba, who had both somehow fallen asleep whilst standing up, at the edge of the room. 'Woah fuck!' Kiba shouted, eyes widening at the sight of Sasuke's naked body and the body crumpled on the floor. Neji immediately rushed to Juugo, although he himself was slightly flustered by the sight of Sasuke.

'Oi Kiba! Don't just stand there!'

'R-right...' Kiba replied, shocked that the sight of a man's body could make him feel excited. Suddenly aware of Kiba's gaze, Sasuke pulled the bed sheet off the bed to wrap it around himself. He then pointed the gun at Kiba.

'Don't even try.' the Uchiha said, seething, as he got off the bed. He moved over to Naruto and awkwardly managed to pick the boy up in his arms with the gun still pointed at Kiba. 'I'll fucking get you for this.' He said lowly and walked out the exit that the other boys have previously come through. Kiba was rooted to the spot and despite Neji's cries to run after Sasuke, he just couldn't do it.

Sasuke slammed the door behind him and was about to make his way back to their room before the sight of someone stopped him. It was a boy, holding a bag and dressed in tight black jeans and a Guns N' Roses shirt. 'How long have you been there for?!' Sasuke interrogated, anger coursing through his veins again.

'Oh just a little while...' Sai replied. 'I was going to come running in...but it looked like you had it all under control...' He teased.

Sasuke blushed deeply, realizing that Sai had probably heard everything that happened. 'Shut up...pervert!' He said looking away, unable to think of a better insult.

'That's rather hypocritical of you.' Sai continued, smirking. 'I'll admit, I did get a little excited...you know...blood did rush down to a certain.._area_...but really, there was no stopping it. Hearing you make Naruto scream like a little school girl...' Sai moved closer to Sasuke, and lifted a hand to his chest. 'makes me wonder what it would feel like...having you inside me' He pushed his fingers underneath the hem of the bed sheet.

'For fuck's sake, I'm not...gay!' Sasuke retorted automatically, slapping Sai's hand away. The line rolled off his tongue easily but he never thought there'd be a moment when it didn't actually apply. 'I didn't have a choice...' He mumbled, biting his lip.

'Oh really?' Sai inquired sarcastically. 'Let's see...' He pretended to think. 'You have a penis...and Naruto has a penis...and you inserted your penis into Naruto's anus...which means that you guys had gay sex...and clearly enjoyed it...which, by my definition, makes you officially gay.'

Sasuke flushed deeply for the second time, but before he could reply, Naruto interrupted their conversation.

'S-sasuke...' He muttered, in his sleep. 'Fuck me...' He groaned and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

'See, even Naruto acknowledges it...' Sai chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

'So why the fuck are you even here anyway?' Sasuke said, ignoring him.

'Here.' Sai simply answered, handing Sasuke the bag. 'I brought some clothes for you to wear. I didn't think you'd want to have to walk all the way back in your birthday suit'

'Thanks...' Sasuke murmured, reluctantly taking the bag.

'I'll dress Naruto'

'No..! I'll do it.' Sasuke said quickly. 'You'd probably touch him in weird places.'

'What, like you just did? Calm down lover boy, I won't do anything.' Sai smiled, and took Naruto off Sasuke's hands. 'Although on a more serious note, Sasuke. I warned you about this...you should have been more careful'

Sasuke didn't reply as he changed into the clothes. 'Wait...how did you manage to get our clothes from our room?'

'Don't change the subject. Why didn't you pay more attention to Naruto?'

Sasuke paused. 'It's none of your concern. I'm looking after him now, aren't I? You don't need to worry about him anymore.'

'I'd like to believe that Sasuke, but after it came to this, I don't think I can trust you. I'm sure you and I both know he's the most gullible, and idiotic person alive. If you don't look after him, who knows what terrible things could happen. It's not going to stop at this...believe me.'

'I know that!' Sasuke protested. 'I can handle him just fine. If anything, I'll need to keep him from you.'

Sai laughed. 'I'm glad you consider me a threat. Looks like you've been paying attention to me.'

'I couldn't care less about you..but eveyone knows you're the only douche who would hit on Naruto in public...' Sasuke countered.

'Ouch!'

Sasuke sighed. _This guy is so hard to handle._ 'Well now that you've dressed Naruto, we'll be going now.'

'Alright' Sai agreed, surprisingly, and pushed Naruto to Sasuke. 'Take care of him- I'm counting on you. But if you do anything to him, I won't take it lightly.' He warned, much more seriously.

'Like I said- you don't need to concern yourself with him anymore' Sasuke replied, darkly.

'Oh, so you're the jealous type? Interesting...' Sai smiled, playfully. 'Oh, I almost forgot..' Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a key and threw it to Sasuke. 'Good night.' He then said, before turning around to head to his own room.

Sasuke watched Sai leave, his arms still around Naruto after Sai had pushed the boy into him. He sighed again and lifted Naruto up, bridal style. The boy was fast asleep. _So cute..._Sasuke mused and headed back to their room. In his mind, it was crystal clear now. That no matter how much he tried to shy away from it, he liked Naruto. Like more than friends '_like'-_for the simple fact that he'd do anything to protect him. He thought maybe Naruto felt the same way.

But boy, was he was wrong.


	12. Friend-zoned

When Sasuke opened his eyes, the first thing that he realized was that he was _very _tired, after somehow making his way to his bed the previous night. And then he remembered last night. Scenes of him thrusting deeply into Naruto and hearing the blonde boy cry out beneath him. He blushed deeply at the thought. _I actually fucking did it...WE actually fucking did_ _it_. _And that son-of-a-bitch Shikamaru was right again._

Glancing over at Naruto on the opposite side of the room, Sasuke could see that idiot was still deep in sleep with his bedsheets tangled and one leg hanging over the side of the bed. And for once he was pretty stumped on how he could actually make conversation, even with someone like Naruto who usually didn't require the least bit of effort. After all, how was he going to bring it up?..._So how was last night?_

Then again, he wasn't even sure he wanted to bring it up when all he could honestly say was that he liked the guy, and for no apparent reason. Suddenly, there was a loud thud as Naruto fell to the floor off his bed and Sasuke felt his heart jump, wondering if the dobe had woken after the fall. But in usual Naruto fashion, the blonde haired boy was still fast asleep, murmuring sleepily as he accustomed himself to the hard floor and pulled his bedsheets down with him.

Sasuke resisted the urge to smack himself. _How could I have fallen for a guy like that? _Sighing loudly, he roused and decided to wait and see if Naruto brought it up first. But still, his heart was beating so fast, he didn't how he would get through the day. The simple thought of Naruto screaming at him for doing something so disgusting was enough to send shockwaves of pain though his heart. Was that what love felt like? He'd never cared about anyone else's opinion so much but now Naruto had infiltrated his system so deeply there was no way of recovering.

_But then again, he did cry for more sex when we did it...and he seemed to have enjoyed it. _Sasuke countered as he brushed his teeth. _That couldn't have been a result of the drugs though, could it? _It was the same drugs that Juugo had used on him, only it seemed to have been much stronger. But if he had actually enjoyed it, where would they go from there? Without a doubt in his mind, Sasuke knew the sex would be great but he really didn't know anything about Naruto to begin with. Well, except for the fact that he was a stupid idiot who trusted people easily. In the worst case scenario, if Naruto did hate him, he didn't know what he could do except wait for him to get over it so they could move their relationship forward, no matter how long it took.

He heard a load groan from the room as Naruto got up. He saw the blonde boy from the corner of his eye, with his eyes half open, scratching his stomach like it was the same as any other day. _Except for the fact that we fucked each other so hard yesterday!_ Sasuke's mind involuntarily shouted as he watched him.

The blonde continued his usual morning routine, throwing his bedsheets onto his bed in a heap and running his hand through his hair as he figured out where he was. Then he paused for minute before rubbing his lower back and wincing in pain. Sasuke's heart jumped at that small movement, knowing that he was the cause, and quickly turned his eyes away as he washed out his mouth. But he couldn't pretend to ignore the blonde much longer as he could see Naruto walk toward him and pause at the entrance of the bathroom. By this point, his heart was beating so fast, he stood rooted in front of the sink, not moving an inch. _He's gonna scream, or hit me or maybe he'll kiss me and tell me how great I am at sex or maybe he'll never want to see me again or he'll probably say that I'm fucking disgusting and a faggot-_

_'_Hey Sasuke, you got any cream for aches or sores? This might sound really weird but my ass hurts so bad and I have no idea why. Is that normal? Has that ever happened to you before?' Naruto asked seriously, leaning against the doorway.

'W-what?' Sasuke choked out, barely able to fathom what was happening.

'I said, do you have any-'

'Y-yeah I know what you said...but..' Sasuke replied slowly, finding his voice again. He gulped. 'You don't remember anything..?'

'Remember what?'

'Last night...'

'Why? Did I drink or something? Man...I can't remember anything from last night...' Naruto replied with a small laugh. Sasuke just stared at him.

'I did, didn't I?' Naruto started, misreading the look on Sasuke's face. 'Oh man...I'm not even twenty yet! You know, I never considered myself a rule breaker, but I guess I can't help-'

By then Sasuke had tuned him out, feeling a new kind of pain swell up in his chest that felt worse than anything he could have imagined. Above all else, he instantly realized, _this_was the worst case scenario. Naruto forgetting.

For some reason, he quickly realized, he actually _wanted_ Naruto to remember every detail of it, because it was their first time together. To Sasuke, it was commemorative, regardless of the unfortunate circumstances they'd done it in. It was the first time he'd ever felt a strong desire to protect someone, to cherish someone and to never let them go. And Naruto forgetting all that was the same as him saying that it was all nothing to him, that what they'd shared was nothing. It would have been better if Naruto had hated him, because then although it would have been over between them, their first time together would have been real. Now, it was just a memory in Sasuke's head, all the feelings he'd felt that night something like a figment of his imagination.

'Sorry but I don't have any fucking cream for your ass, alright?' Sasuke finally snapped in the midst of Naruto's spiel and then roughly pushed past the now shocked boy, wanting nothing more to turn back time.

'Hey wait! Sasuke!' Naruto called after him as the black-haired boy stormed out of their cabin.

_He actually fucking forgot. _Sasuke thought bitterly, feeling icy wind suddenly blow against his face. And suddenly he realized what an idiot he was, for getting so worked up and ending up in this situation- freezing with only his boxers on, in the middle of winter. But he had too much damn pride to walk back in, so he decided go elsewhere. His first choice would have been Shikamaru, but since that wasn't an option, he decided on the next best thing.

* * *

_Ah..Fuck! _Sasuke cursing as he felt his whole body freezing up, standing in front a cabin that had nearly taken him an hour to find. He knocked on the door loudly, swearing that he would kill the fucker if it took him more than 5 seconds to open it. Thankfully the door was opened within 3 seconds.

'Oh what a nice surprise' A half-naked Sai commented thoughtfully at the sight of Sasuke on his doorstep. 'You really know how to wake one up in the morning, don't you? Looking all sexy like that in only your boxers...am I meant to assume something here? Cause you know, I think I have the same dirty intentions' He winked.

'Just fucking let me in, already' Sasuke grumbled, not in the mood to put up with Sai's usual pointless banter.

'Already nasty this early in the morning?' Sai retaliated, as he let the sour-looking boy in. 'So if it's not sex you want, hurry up and tell me, cause I'm not really interested otherwise'

'Look,' Sasuke said serenely, reminding himself to be polite, 'It's about Naruto...'.

'What about him?' Sai yawned and moved to sit on his bed. He beckoned for Sasuke to join him, which the raven did, reluctantly.

'You know, about last night..'

'What about it?'

'Well..'

'Just spit it out already!' Sai shouted, exasperated.

'Well...Naruto..it's...he fucking forgot about it!' Sasuke shouted back.

'Forgot?'

'Yeah, like, forgot the whole damn thing and now it's like we're back to square one!' Sasuke growled under his breath, holding back his anger.

There was a moment's pause, as Sai gathered what Sasuke meant.

'He actually forgot?' Sai finally said. 'He's so damn cute, like a goldfish' He laughed lightly, before seeing Sasuke's eyes burning with anger. 'But hey,' Sai said immediately, 'You weren't exactly all for getting with him before. I mean, you pretty much had to fuck the guy before you realized you liked him.' He pointed out.

'No, you're wrong' Sasuke countered. 'I had to know how it felt to have him taken from me and almost raped before I realized how I felt! Sex wasn't part of the plan- I had to do it to save him! And I'm sorry If I fucking enjoyed it! I liked putting it up his ass, alright? And I don't care if it makes me gay!' Sasuke cried.

Sai simply stared at him, before smiling a little and clapping, loud and slow. 'Bravo. You finally admitted it.'

Sasuke blushed when he realized what he'd said. 'Well what I mean is...I mean I care a little...it's just that Naruto is...'

'An exception.' Sai finished for him. 'I get it, lover boy. So what do you want me to do?'

'I don't know. Thinking about it more and more, even though it really fucking kills me, maybe it's better this way. To be honest, I'm too afraid to even humor the idea of telling him' Sasuke muttered bitterly.

'Well, if that's how it's going to be, don't worry, I'll keep your secret safe, alright? I mean, if everyone hears that _the _Uchiha Sasuke is gay...it'll cause an earthquake or something.'

'I'm not gay! I just like Naruto, that's it.' Sasuke grumbled.

'Okay, okay...I got it. Now get out, I gotta get changed.' Sai pushed Sasuke towards the door.

'No wait...there's something else.' Sasuke said quickly.

'What now?'

'I can't stop wanting..to you know...jump Naruto when we're together. And I don't know if I would be able to stop myself' Sasuke confessed, as embarrassing as it was to admit.

Sai smiled, almost evilly. 'Well you know, I'll always be free to help relieve your sexual frustrations.' He whispered, coyly, and moved closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Sai, warily, but he had no time to reject the offer as he felt an intruding hand move underneath his boxers. 'What the fuck are you doing?!' He cried, and unintentionally shoved Sai. The unsuspecting perpetrator fell to the ground and suddenly, the room was enveloped in silence. Sasuke immediately felt bad, but didn't say anything, opting to look away instead.

'Ow, fuck...' Sai mumbled after a few seconds and got to his feet. He forced a smile, ignoring the slight awkwardness that was now between them. 'It usually works like a charm on Naruto' Sai joked, attempting to break the ice.

There was more silence.

'What?' Sasuke finally breathed, forgetting he was about to apologize. 'You did something to Naruto?' Now he wasn't sorry, just angry to the point of punching Sai.

'It was joke man..I swear I didn't...' Sai began, attempting to save himself.

'Save it. I'll ask Naruto myself. Thanks for nothing.' Sasuke snapped, still seething. He began to walk towards the door before Sai put a hand on his shoulder.

'I'm sorry. I'll give some real advice alright?' He said, softly.

Sasuke sighed loudly, but turned to face Sai, accepting his offer this time.

'Look, trying to get with Naruto is hopeless. He's straight. You and I both know that. What happened yesterday was just the result of whatever Juugo used on him, I mean that guy has some crazy connections. He can get his hands on some weird shit. I suggest you do your best to get over him.' Sai said plainly.

Sasuke looked at him for a couple of seconds. 'Thanks for telling me something I already know.' He said. 'You really hit it home.' He turned towards the door again. 'Oh, and if I hear you say anything about this, I'll fucking castrate you.'

Intending to leave with the last word, Sasuke stalked out.

'Wait Sasuke!' Sai called after him. 'You haven't paid me for my services! A blow job would cover it!' He continued, grinning. He scoffed as he watched Sasuke walk away without so much as a glance back. Although, once the onyx-eyed boy was out of earshot, he muttered something else to himself quietly.

'I'm sorry Sasuke, but even if Naruto was interested in you, I wouldn't let you have him that easily'

* * *

Sasuke could still hear Sai calling out after him, as he made his way back to his cabin. 'As if I would do something as disgusting as that.' Sasuke mumbled, as his feet crunched through cold snow. Then he stopped in his tracks. _I gave Naruto a blow job..._He remembered, shamefully. He could see Naruto naked in his mind again, his cock blushing pink and twitching cutely, waiting for Sasuke to service him. And imaginary Naruto was calling out to Sasuke ever so sexily.

_'Sasuke-kun...' Naruto calls lying on his back, his legs up high and wide apart, exposing his sexy pink orifice and erect cock._

_Sasuke puts a finger to Naruto's lips. 'Shhh...' He says. 'No talking.' The raven then bends over his partner's member, licking the tip teasingly. He slides his tongue down the underside of Naruto's length, painfully slowly, before reaching his hole. Grinning, he suddenly plunges his tongue inside, relishing in the blonde boy's cries._

_'No Sasuke-kun! It's dirty!'_

A sudden gust of icy cold wind, almost knocked Sasuke over, and the image vanished. He quickly noticed that he was still standing in the snow, close to fainting, and not too far away from dying. At that realization, he forcefully cleared his mind and hurried back to his cabin. _This is not a good start._

'Naruto!' He shouted, knocking on the door. 'It's me. I'm sorry about earlier...' He could hear Naruto's footsteps coming closer, and his heart beat faster with every consecutive step. Finally, the door creaked open.

'Yo! It's cool man. You're PMS-ing or something, right?' Naruto grinned brightly in the doorway, looking as idiotic as ever.

'Only girls PMS, idiot.' Sasuke said bluntly, to cover up the blush that crept over his face. He pushed past Naruto, making every effort not to look at him. _Why did Naruto have to be in nothing but a towel at this particular moment?!_

'Oh and about that cream I was asking you about earlier...' Naruto started, as he fumbled for clothes in his bag. 'You don't happen to know where I can buy any, do you?'

'Nope, not a clue' Sasuke replied, trying to sound disinterested as he pulled on some clothes. 'But you'd better hurry up and get changed, we're supposed to be down in about ten minutes.'

'Yeah I know, Kiba dropped by. He said something about some girl's school joining us.' Naruto gushed. 'I'm so excited! I mean with your good looks, you could probably score us some hot chicks.'

Sasuke immediately looked at Naruto, hearing that last comment. His ears were burning.

Naruto smiled at him awkwardly. 'No homo.' He said quickly, with his hands up defensively.

'You're such an idiot.'

'What? why? Come on, even you wouldn't pass up the chance.'

'Give me a break' Sasuke replied in annoyance.

Naruto looked at him for a couple of seconds. _'_Wait...you are straight..right?' He laughed, nervously.

Sasuke paused for a second. 'Just because I'm straight doesn't mean I'm going to go hunting for girls' He then replied, unflinchingly.

'Don't be such a killjoy, dude!' Naruto exclaimed. 'Come on, we should go now' He said, and they both headed towards the door.

'You know Sasuke, it's great that we're friends now' Naruto said, grinning.

Sasuke stopped walking. 'Who ever said we were friends?' He said, and quickly walked ahead of Naruto. He couldn't let the blonde see his disappointed face.

'Oi don't start being a douche again!' Naruto said, following him out the door.

Sasuke ignored him. _I don't think friends go so far as sex. _He thought, sourly. _I can't believe I've been friend-zoned._


End file.
